Pieces
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Alicia is a nurse by day, and a bartender by night in Northern California. She thought she left Charming behind until he showed up. Set in season 7.
1. Chapter 1

I've come undone

But you make sense of who I am

Like puzzle pieces in your eye..

Red~Pieces

**Hey, my readers! I have something new in mind. I'm not sure if this will be a full blown story or just a one shot. I have encountered what everybody hates, writer's block once again for my story, "Fighting the Inevitable." Maybe after posting this, it could get the creative juices flowing once again :). Anyways, please enjoy and reviews are welcome :)**

"Thanks, Alicia. "

I placed the cold Corona in front of Dan, one of the many regulars I have in my bar.

"No problem. Just holler if you need anything else."

He caught my hand as it was ready to leave the counter.

"You're a good girl, Alicia. That's rare in this day and age. When are you going to let me take care of you?"

"Maybe when you are ten years younger, you dirty bastard. Let the girl go so she can work."

My eyes fell onto Jax, who sat down a couple of seats away from Dan. Something has changed in him. The expression he wore on his face was cold, and sent a harsh chill down my whole body.

He just lost his wife. Why wasn't he at home with his boys?

I walked over to Jax, and he forced a smile at me.

"Hey, Alicia. How are you doing? It's been a while since I last seen you. "

"Yeah, about a year now."

"Abel keeps asking about where his babysitter has gone."

"What do you tell him?"

" You found a job elsewhere."

" So, a lie then?"

"Yeah."

"Good. If he knew the truth.."

"So, how is everything?," he cut me off.

I forgot. We were still in a public place.

"Everything's good. I work in the hospital during the day, the bar by night."

"That doesn't sound good. You having money problems?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just like to work."

"I forgot about that. How do you expect to find a husband that way?"

"You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Well, it's the truth. A guy likes seeing his girl when he gets home after a long day."

"Can I get you anything," I rapidly changed the subject.

" A glass of JD. Leave the bottle, please," His hard expression returned.

"Sure."

I stood on my tippy toes to grab a glass that was hanging over the bar.

Jax's Pov:

I watched as her white tanktop slid up over her taute stomach. I was beginning to wish it was my hands moving up that incredibly lucky shirt. I missed running my hands over the contours of her sensational curves. Having my mouth on that silky chocolate colored skin. My hands pulling at that curly hair of hers when the sex became too intense for either of us to handle. I started to feel myself get hard from the memoriesof what we once had.

The feeling of lust was quickly replaced by guilt.

He shouldn't be thinking about another woman like this.

Especially, after losing Tara.

Back to Alicia's Pov:

Once I got a grip on the glass, I placed it in front of him.

I turned around and grabbed the JD, pouring it into his glass.

"Thanks, Darlin", He tossed back the full glass in seconds.

He poured himself a fresh refill.

"Just so you know, I'm cutting you off when you have problems forming a sentence."

"What's the fun in that?"

God, I missed him.

Ever since he told me it would never work between us, I wanted to hate him for it.

But, then I heard what happened to his wife.

I felt like I dodged a deadly bullet.

I didn't have to worry about seeing him no more.

But, here he is. Back in my life once again.

How did he find me? I wish I knew.

What I did know was that he was trying to run from the pain. Maybe even numb it a bit with the alcohol.

But, he has children. Children who need him more than ever right now.

" Jax, shouldn't you be home with Abel and Thomas?"

"I'm not ready to see them just yet," his eyes on the bottle of Jack.

" What happened with Tara .."

Fury made itself known in Jax's eyes, and he stood up from the bar stool.

"Alicia, you don't fucking know what happened! You've been gone for over a year now."

"Yeah, because you told me to go after Tara found out about us."

"She didn't know. I lied to get you to leave. "

"What?"

"Yeah. We were just in a shitty place. I loved her, not you. To be honest, you were just a lay I looked to when I needed to get off."

I looked away from Jax and at the other customers present.

I knew I was going to be the topic of my new town now.

I took money out of my back pocket and threw it at his chest.

"It's money for a cab. Go sleep it off and see your family."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stood up from his barstool as well, placing his hand on Jax's arm.

"Hey man, you should listen to her."

Jax yanked his arm away, and exited the bar.

Dan watched him as he left the bar, and looked back at me.

"Alicia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he just said. He just seems.. broken, and he doesn't know where to start putting himself back together."

"I don't know, Dan. They say when you're drunk, the truth spills out."

"You do know that's a myth, don't you?"

"I appreciate you trying to make me smile."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"I'll be here."

The older man put on his jacket.

"Hey, do you have cab money? There is no way in hell I'm letting you drive." I asked.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small stack of money.

"Sure do."

I nodded.

"Okay. You may leave."

He laughed and he opened the door to the bar.

I closed the bar up at midnight.

I wasn't able to focus on work since Jax came storming back into my life.

I shifted my purse on my shoulder, and held my cigarette with my teeth as I began to lock up.

" The cab drivers round here are assholes."

My cigarette fell from my mouth and I turned around quickly.

Jax was sitting on top of one of the tables outside the bar, his feet planted on one of the chairs.

He moved his cigarette from his mouth, and let out the smoke he held in his lungs.

"Jesus Christ. You just scared the shit out of me. I thought you left."

"Well, like I said.. the cab drivers here are assholes."

"You sure they were the assholes?," I asked with the raise of my eyebrow.

"Fair enough."

I locked the last gate and walked over to him.

"You need another one," Jax showed me his pack of cigarettes.

"No, I'm good," I hissed.

"I'm sorry about before."

"For what?, " I asked, already knowing what he wanted to apologize for.

"You know what."

"Oh, for saying I was just a hole for your dick? Water under the bridge, Teller," I replied sarcastically.

I reached into my bag , and pulled out a fresh cigarette.

He lit his lighter, and held it to the end of my cigarette until it was ready to be smoked.

"I didn't mean what I said.."

"Let's get you home, and into a shower. I have to work in the morning."

I took out the small jawclip holding back my copper colored curls, and let them fall free, hitting the tops of my shoulders.

He tried getting off the table, but it was a failure.

He stumbled, having a hard time standing on two feet.

"I'm assuming you had some more to drink after I made you leave."

"Yeah. There's a sports bar across the street."

I shook my head and moved his arm around my shoulder.

Jax took the cigarette out of my mouth, and moved it to his free hand.

"Come on. My car is over there."

I assisted him over to my dark blue Honda.

" Isn't your boyfriend going to be upset if I keep you out late?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I stated, taking my cigarette back.

"Huh."

"What?"

"So, I was the last guy you.."

"Yes, if you must know."

He smirked at me.

" Don't flatter yourself. I learned sex complicates shit."

He got in the passenger side of the car while I got in the driver's side.

It took me only two hours to enter Charming.

Since it was late, there was no traffic to worry about.

I pulled into the familiar driveway, and looked over at him.

He was sleeping against the window.

My guess is that he hasn't slept in days.

I hesitated on moving him, but I knew I had to.

I rounded the his side of the car, opening the door slowly.

I moved my body in front of him quickly so he wouldn't fall.

I gripped his arm, and moved it over my shoulder. I rested my opposite hand around his waist.

" Jax, do you have your keys on you?"

"Yeah, they're in my back pocket."

We stepped to the front door, and I leaned him against the wall.

I snaked my arm to his backpocket, pulling out his keys.

I pushed the door open quietly, and helped him off the wall.

We passed a young girl who was asleep on the couch.

"The new babysitter? "

"That's Brooke. "

"She a little young for you, don't you think?"

"I only had eyes for one babysitter, darlin'."

"Okay, stud. Let's get you in the shower."

I led him into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"You wanna join me?", he suggested with a lift of his eyebrows,

"You are way too drunk to make that kind of decision."

"Then why are you still in here with me?"

"To make sure you don't fall, jackass."

I helped him pull off his shirt.

I let the shirt fall onto the tiled floor between us.

He moved one of his hands to the back of my head.

Jax closed the distance between us, kissing me.

I pulled away, and took a step back.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Since you're here, you can stay. You can make it better."

The utter desperation in his voice caused my heart to ache for him.

"Jax, it will only make you feel better until the sex is over. It doesn't matter how hard you try, it won't work. You're allowed to mourn over Tara."

My hand brushed his beard, making him close his eyes.

He didn't say anything else, and finished getting undressed.

He stumbled, but I placed my hand on his back for support.

Jax turned the silver handle in the shower, making the water hot, trying to make his tense muscles relax.

When he was finished, he seemed more aware of his surroundings.

I was sitting on the toilet, covering my eyes.

"Is it safe to look?"

"Why are you acting like you've never seen my dick?"

"Well, it's different now. We aren't sleeping together anymore. So, can I look now?"

Jax grabbed the towel from the hook, and wrapped it around his waist.

"It's safe."

I moved my hands away from my eyes, trying to keep my eyes from moving south. Because I know if they did, they weren't going to stop until I take in every detail of him that I missed so much.

I stood up from the toilet. His eyes were growing heavier.

"Look, I know you have work in a couple of hours. Even though I want you here, you don't have to stay and watch me. I'm good, really."

"You sure? Cuz I know Thomas wakes up at three in the morning to be fed and.."

"Alicia, I'm sure."

I nodded, and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Hey, Lee," he used my nickname.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I was a complete asshole earlier, but you still went out of your way to help me."

"You're welcome. Give Abel and Thomas a kiss for me, yeah?"

I closed the bathroom door, and began walking down the hallway.

Abel came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Alicia!"

Abel ran to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey buddy. what are you doing up?"

" I can't sleep. Are you coming back to stay with us again?"


	3. Chapter 3

" Are you coming back to stay with us again?"

Even though it was late, Abel's eyes were wide and bright.

"No, I'm sorry buddy."

He frowned and his head fell.

"I'll tell you what, since your daddy isn't feeling well, I'll stay the night. How does that sound?"

His head popped up, and he smiled at me.

"Okay."

He took hold of my hand and brought me to his room.

Abel rummaged through his bookcase in the corner of his room, pulling out a book.

He walked over to me, and placed it in my hands.

I smiled.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

I remember I used to read this to him every night that I would babysit. I wasn't allowed to stop reading until he fell asleep.

"Can you read it to me? Daddy doesn't do the voices like you do."

"Sure. Let's get you in bed first."

I pulled back the blankets on Abel's bed. He climbed in, and I draped the blankets over his body.

"Abel, you do know there are other books after this one. You can have your dad or grandma read them to you."

"It's okay. This is my favorite one."

I laughed.

He made room in his bed for me to sit.

When I sat down on the bed, he laid his head on my arm.

I tensed for a moment, but I relaxed after he looked up at me.

I opened the book, and moved the worn wrinkled bookmark to the side.

"Ahh, you're at the part when Hagrid shows up to take Harry to Hogwarts."

Abel nodded, and I began to read to him.

I read seven chapters until he finally fell back to sleep.

He would ask me to explain certain words he didn't understand, and talked about what he didn't like about each chapter I just read to him.

The kid was smarter way beyond his years, and I loved it.

I took a gentle hold of Abel's arm that was around me, and lifted it just enough, so I could get up.

He didn't budge.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and bent down, kissing him on the forehead.

I stood straight again, turning off the light in his room.

I turned my head, and looked in the direction of Jax's room.

I should check on him.

I turned my body fully, and headed for his room.

I pushed open the halfway shut door.

He was asleep on his back, with a lit cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand next to him.

I went into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom, and got the wastebasket.

I walked around to his side of the bed, and placed the wastebasket on the floor.

I grabbed a hold of the cigarette and put it out, causing it to hiss into the plastic.

My eyes adverted to Jax.

If he does get sick, he could choke on it and kill him in that position.

I moved both my hands to his strong shoulder, and rolled him over in one swift movement.

He shifted a bit, but finally settled comfortably on his side.

I looked at the time on my watch.

3:00.

I heard a familiar cry coming from Thomas's room.

Right on time.

My feet quickly shuffled to his room.

I stood over the crib, moving my hands underneath his arms.

My arms brought him close to my body, bouncing him slightly.

"Thomas, you got so big," I whispered, and kissed the side of his head.

He stopped crying, and took the advantage to change him.

When he was completely changed, I smiled at him.

"I'm guessing someone's hungry."

When I said that, he smiled at me like he knew what I said to him.

My heart jumped.

Please god, give me a chance in this life for me to become a mother.

My watch woke me up at seven as it repeatedly began to beep.

I was asleep on the daybed with Thomas next to me.

I moved Thomas in my arms, with him still fast asleep.

I placed him in his crib, and I pulled out my cellphone, calling my boss Tracey.

I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen since Brooke was still sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tracey, it's Alicia."

"Hi, dear. I will be seeing you in a little bit, right?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I might be a little late."

"How much is a little?"

"One hour, maybe two."

"What, why?"

"Lets just say the past has made its way back to find me. "

"Alicia, I don't know .."

"You should call Amy. She's been bitching about getting more hours. Here's her chance."

"Alright. But, if you're going to be later than two hours, I need to know."

"Of course. Thank you."

She didn't respond, and just hung up the phone.

"Who are you?"

I turned around, and Brooke was standing in the doorway, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm a friend of Jax's. I drove him home last night."

"Really? "

"Really what?"

"You and Jax are friends?"

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to wrap your head around?"

"It's not that. I just can't believe that he slept with someone else so soon after Tara."

"Oh, no sweetheart. We didn't sleep together. I really just drove him home."

"Okay. I'm Brooke. Sorry about that," she stretched out her hand, and a friendly smile made its way to her face.

I took her hand and shook it with one of mine.

"I'm Alicia. The former babysitter."

"Why former?"

This girl has got a lot of curiousity in her.

"Trust me, that's a story for another day."

She nodded, and looked at the time on the stove.

"Damn, I have to drop the boys at TM."

"Uh, is it even legal for you to drive? How old are you, fourteen?"

"I'm sixteen, and I have my permit."

"I see. I'll drop them off."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go be a teenager for the day. I'll leave Jax a note."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Gemma looked at her watch.

Where was Brooke with her grandkids?

Gemma called Jax's cell for the hundredth time.

Still no answer.

As Gemma grabbed her keys, a familiar Honda pulled into the lot.

Gemma stood in her office doorway as she waited for her son's former fuck buddy to get out of the car.

Oh shit.

What if it was back on between the two?

Abel got out of the car first, following Alicia.

Damn.

That girl still looks gorgeous as ever.

Back to Alaina's Pov:

I unlocked Thomas's carseat from its holder, and pulled him out of the car.

Abel rounded the car, and pulled on the hem of my jeans, making me look down at him.

"Let's go on the swings."

I looked back up and over at Gemma.

"Just give me a minute with your grandma, and I'll be right there."

He nodded and took off to the swingset.

Gemma stood in the doorway until I was in front of her.

"Hi, Gem."

"Hi, Alicia. Close the door."

I did what I was told, and sat down on the couch.

She sat down next to me.

"You know that I'm going to ask you some questions about what brought you back to Charming. Especially with how things were left between my son and you."

"You wouldn't be Gemma if you didn't."


	4. Chapter 4

I placed Thomas's carseat gently on the floor in front of me.

I leaned forward, and unbuckled him, pulling him into my lap.

His hands began to play with my watch.

"I know where your mind is going to, Gem. Your son and I didn't jump in the sack together."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

"You don't have to, but it's the truth. He somehow got a hold of the address of the bar I own. He showed up, broken and drunk."

"Jesus. I'm going to kick his ass for even driving that damn bike drunk."

"You should," I continued.

" What else happened?"

"He had a few colorful things to say to me, so I kicked him out of my bar, only for him to go drinking at the bar across the street."

Gemma shook her head. Her son was in a downspiral, and she was the cause of it.

"So, did he call you to bring him home?"

"No. He was sitting outside my bar, shitfaced. I wasn't going to just leave him there. I drove him home, and stayed the night to keep an eye on him and the boys."

Gemma nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of him and my grandbabies."

"You're welcome. Gem, he needs to talk to someone. He needs help with balancing out his anger and grief. If he doesn't, it could get him hurt, or even killed."

"My son just lost the woman he loves. What do you expect, Alicia?"

"I'm just thinking about the kids. They just lost their mother. They at least need to have their father," I looked down at Thomas.

I felt my cellphone vibrate in the back of my jeans.

I reached into my back pocket, and pulled it out, answering the phone.

"Hi, Tracey."

"You on your way back?"

"No, not yet."

I heard her let out a heavy sigh over the phone.

"Okay. Just... just keep me posted."

"I will."

I hung up and rolled my eyes.

"Who was that?," Gemma asked.

"My job."

"You can go. I got the boys," She took Thomas from my hands.

"Okay."

Gemma and I both stood up. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was almost outside her office when she called after me.

"Alicia."

I turned around and looked at her.

"I know you left because shit went sideways between you and Jax."

"Yeah."

"But, I could use some help taking care of the boys."

"Gemma, I..."

She walked over to me, closing the distance between the both of us.

"I only have croweaters with half a brain that smell like cum and weed, and a sixteen year old who needs to enjoy just being sixteen. You're great with my grandkids, and Jax trusts you."

"I'll think about your offer. Okay?"

"Alright."

Abel came running over to me, pulling on my hand.

"Come on, Alicia!"

I bent down to his height, and held his hands with mine.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I have to go."

"You're not staying?"

"I can't."

He nodded and walked past me, to his grandma.

Jax woke up around one o'clock in the afternoon.

As soon as his eyes opened, he felt a tightness in jaw.

He quickly sat up, and his eyes luckily found the wastebasket next to his bed.

He placed his head inside, and violently vomited any alcohol he consumed the night before.

He got rid of his waste, and washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth.

He slowly walked down the hall to check on his sons.

That's right.

They're with his mother.

Jax's feet brought him to the kitchen.

He found a small white piece of paper next to a glass of water, and a bottle of aspirin.

Jax,

I didn't want to wake you. I dropped the boys off at TM.

Make sure you stay hydrated and take some painkillers for that awful headache you will have once you're awake.

-Alicia

He smiled, and opened the aspirin bottle.

I didn't realize I fell asleep in the faculty break room until Ashley touched my arm.

"Alicia?"

I opened my eyes stretched my spine in the chair.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Only five minutes. I'm sorry to wake you, but there is someone here to see you."

"I stood up, and smoothed out my nurse's uniform.

"Is it a patient?"

"Not exactly," Ashley responded, leaving the break room.

I furrowed my brows, and headed toward the door myself.

I began walking down the hallway to the nurses' station.

A group of men in leather cuts were standing behind Jax who nodded when he saw me.

I made my way closer to them.

"Hey, Alicia."

He turned around and looked at the club.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, no problem," Bobby replied.

The men walked past us and nodded at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't mean to bother you at work."

"It's fine. Are the boys okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm here just to see you."

"Oh."

"I wanted to thank you for last night. I'm still working through my shit."

"I know. And you're welcome."

"Gemma told me about her offer."

"Did she," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I think it's a great idea."

"Jax, I don't know."

"Name your price. You can move your shit into the guest room. You don't have to worry about any bills."

"We've already tried the live in babysitter thing. Didn't work out so well."

"From what I remember, you enjoyed it," he flashed a cocky grin at me.

"Jax, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Look, all joking aside, I need some help with my sons. My mom is only one person. I have a lot of business to tend to, and I need to know my sons are in good hands. Once it settles, you can leave."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But as soon as it's done, I'm gone."

He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Lee."

"You're welcome."

We pulled away from each other.

"I'll have Quinn, one of my new guys pick you up around ten tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned around and all the nurses stared at me, then at Jax, who was heading to the elevator.

Ashley came up to me after Jax passed her.

"Okay, who was that and where can I get one?"

"He's a friend."

"I'm sorry, but no woman can handle being friends with a man who looks like that, not even a lesbian."

"Ashley, really, that's all that is."

"Well, I see your yoga classes will finally pay off. He will get to see how far he can bend you."

I leaned on the desk in front of me, and my fingers played with the top of a paper.

"He, uh.. kinda already knows."

"What! Tell me everything!"


	5. Chapter 5

TV Shows » Sons of Anarchy » Pieces

Author: jaotvdspn1994

Rated: M - English - Drama/General - Reviews: 86 - Published: 10-20-14 - Updated: 01-08-15 id:10769542

"Uh Ashley, it's not exactly the time and place to talk about Jax and I."

She looked around at the group of people who still had their eyes on me.

"You're right."

She grabbed my wrist, and brought me back to the breakroom.

"I was just on break. I can't go back."

"Alicia honey, you're allowed to break the rules every now and then.

There were a few doctors sitting at one of the tables, enjoying the meals in front of them.

"Excuse me."

The doctors looked over at Ashley.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I need you all to leave."

"Why?," asked Dr. Rosenbaum.

"Because I said so. Now go. Trust me, you don't want to push me," she threatened.

Fuck. Even I shook a little.

The doctors cleared out, and we sat down on the couch.

"You slept with that beautiful human being! How was it? Was he gentle? Was he rough? How did it start?"

"Ash, one question at a time, please. You're giving me whiplash."

"Okay. How did it start?"

Flashback: One year ago

I smiled as I watched my little sister share her first dance with her new husband, David.

My mom came and sat down next to me.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she really does."

"When is my oldest baby going to get married?"

I sighed in frustration, and shook my head.

"Today isn't about me, mom."

"I know, sweetheart. I just want you to settle down. "

"I want to also."

"Then, what is stopping you?"

"Honestly, the choices I have around me aren't marriage material. Why would I marry someone if I already know it won't last?"

"Alicia, you are so quick with assuming it won't work out. You don't give your relationships a chance."

"No mom, I do. Because when I do give a man my all and give him a chance, he goes out and finds something better. I'm happy on my own. I don't have to worry about the heartbreak."

Her hand reached over and touched my own.

"Alicia.."

I pulled it away, and grabbed my clutch off of the table.

I walked through the dancefloor, not stopping until I hit the exit.

The fresh air helped my breathing.

I don't want to be here anymore.

I'm tired of being reminded I don't have anyone.

I opened my matching black clutch and pulled out my cellphone, dialing the only number I knew by heart.

Jax was sitting on the club's roof, writing in his journal.

His phone started to ring.

He let out a weary sigh, and reached for his phone to see who it is now.

Jax smiled as he saw the name on the caller id.

"Hey, Alicia."

" Hey."

He could tell just by her tone she was upset.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Can you come and get me? I'm at the Banquet Royale off of route 90. "

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

We both hung up at the same time.

I sat down on the hall's entrance stairs, and placed my cellphone back in my clutch.

My head popped up as the sound of Jax's bike grew closer about twenty five minutes later.

He pulled up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your chariot awaits, darlin'," He smiled, and hit the seat behind him.

I stood to my feet and quickly moved down the stairs.

I reached his bike, and he handed me the spare helmet.

I placed the helmet on my head.

Jax tightened the strap underneath my chin for me.

"Perfect."

I nodded, and climbed on the back of the bike, trying to keep my lace dress from riding up my legs.

When Jax felt my arms move around his body tightly, he stepped on the gas, taking me back to the house.

He pulled into the driveway, and put the bike in park.

I got off first, unbuckling the helmet, and removing it from my head.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I hope you weren't busy."

"No, I wasn't. You sounded sad on the phone. You sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh," I lied.

I gave Jax my helmet, and took out my house key.

I unlocked the front door, and stepped inside with Jax behind me.

"Where's Tara and the kids?"

"She's at St. Thomas. She said she's working late. My mom has the kids."

"What about you? Any club business you need to tend to?"

"No, I got a break today."

"Good for you. Looks like it's just us for tonight."

He bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah. It looks like it. I'm planning on ordering takeout I could really go for a pizza. "

"Mmm, so can I. Can you order half of the pie with extra pepperoni?"

"You got it."

I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm going to take a shower. "

"Okay. It should be here around the time you get out."

I nodded, and walked down the hallway, unzipping the back of my dress as I moved closer to the bathroom.

Jax's Pov:

Holy fuck.

What was she doing to me?

My eyes were moving further down her body just like the zipper of her dress.

She stopped unzipping her dress when it reached the small of her back.

I bit my lip so hard, I tasted the blood on my tongue.

I should've never agreed to have her as our babysitter.

The more I see her, the more I think about her.

The more I think about her, the more I want her.

Shit has been rocky between Tara and I.

Since she got out of county, she has created distance between us.

Now that the distance is created, it seemed like Alicia and I grew closer.

She's known Tara since she was thirteen. She has been reassuring me it will work itself out, and the first year of marriage is always the hardest.

But, now that I don't see Tara, I guess you can say I've started to "notice" Alicia.

I always thought she was fucking gorgeous.

It was more than that.

Now, all I'm seeing is her.

And, it shouldn't be that way.

I'm.. married. To her best friend.

I just don't care no more. I know I should.

I'm mentally attracted to this woman, sure.

But, physically.. Jesus Christ.

I'm getting hard just thinking about it.

The thing is Tara and I haven't had sex in months.

So, I've been having to take care of myself.

Alicia keeps coming in my mind when I do so.

The things I would do to her.

They're endless.

I felt guilty when it first happened.

Now, it's a regular thing for me, and I'm not ashamed.

Back to Alicia's Pov:

Jax pulled out plates from the cabinet and put two slices with extra pepperoni on one plate.

I finished towel drying my hair as I walked into the kitchen.

"Smells good."

"I know, I'm starving."

Jax handed me my plate.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You wanna grab us a couple of beers?"

"Absolutely."

We brought everything in the living room, and started eating.

Jax silently thanked god for gruesome summer heat.

The hotter it is, the less clothing.

Alicia was wearing a clingy black tank top, and dark denim shorts that made her legs look like they would go on for miles.

He took another bite of his pizza.

"So Lee, you going to tell me what is wrong. Who's ass do I have to kick?"

"No one's. I.. I'm just sick of the pressure."

"Pressure of what?"

"Getting married and having children. Everyone at my sister's wedding today commented about how she got married first, and how they found it odd since she is younger."

"Tell them to go fuck themselves."

"Believe me, I wanted to. My whole family acts like I'm not trying. I'm giving it all I got. I was always a woman that goes after who she wants. I guess I'm just an asshole magnet."

"Don't worry, Alicia. You will find someone. You're too beautiful not to."

As the words fell from his mouth, I studied his facial expression.

It was sincere.

A really sweet sincere comment.

I smiled and put my plate down on the coffee table.

I moved my arms around him, and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I pulled away, and he leaned forward.

His lips connected to mine, making me move back.

"What are you doing?"

"Following your lead. Going after what I want."


	6. Chapter 6

TV Shows » Sons of Anarchy » Pieces

Author: jaotvdspn1994

Rated: M - English - Drama/General - Reviews: 86 - Published: 10-20-14 - Updated: 01-08-15 id:10769542

Okay my readers, I just want you to know this is going to be a continuation of the previous chapter! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!

I placed my feet onto the carpet, and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. "

I walked to the front door, and grabbed my car keys off of the table next to the door.

I opened it, and his hand closed it.

I turned around.

"Jax, let me leave," I shoved him as hard as I can.

"No," he regained his footing and moved closer to me.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Jax. In case you haven't noticed, you're fucking married!"

"But I'm not happy. Haven't been for months."

"God, men give up so easily."

"No. We are realists. Women are the ones who try to keep a relationship going when it has already run its course."

"This isn't you talking, Jax."

"No, it's me. I'm fed up with forcing a relationship to work when I'm not getting anywhere."

"Like I said, I'm not going to fuck you."

"Fine. Then, let me fuck you."

I scoffed.

"There's no difference."

He pushed my body against the front door.

His hands moved underneath my shirt.

I felt his erection pushing through his denim on my leg, making me sigh.

Push him away, Alicia. Push him away!

He put his lips to my ear.

"Believe me darlin', there is a difference. Let me show you. You won't regret it."

I grabbed his hands, and pryed them off of me.

" You're an asshole."

My hand slapped him across his face.

He looked and me and smiled.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"You have no idea."

He was breathing heavily.

My legs started to quiver, and my eyes filled with tears.

Was he going to hit me back?

Will he beat the living shit out of me?

I turned around slowly, and put on a pair of my sandals that were underneath the table.

Jax grabbed me again, and turned me around.

He lifted me onto the table, and kissed me.

It wasn't a rough, angry kiss.

But, it was gentle.

Perfection.

I felt a tear roll down my face.

I can't do this. I shouldn't do this.

The overall sensation taking over my body put my thoughts on mute.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling at the ends of his hair.

Jax broke away from our heated kiss, making me whine.

He walked over to the front door, and locked it.

I leaned my body against the wall, waiting to see what his next move is.

He stood in front of me, and his hand moved to my face.

His thumb cut through the wet trail a tear left behind.

"It's okay, baby. "

I nodded hesitantly.

He grabbed the bottom of my thighs, and lifted me onto him.

I pulled my shirt off and it fell to the floor.

I made sure my bra wasn't far behind.

I buried my face into his neck as he brought us closer and closer to the bedroom.

His foot kicked open the door all the way.

He shuffled his feet over to the bed, dropping us on the bed with force.

I laid there, trying to keep it together.

He was on his knees, in between my legs.

He ran his hands up and down them.

His fingertips feeling each and every muscle in my legs.

His hands let go of my legs, and grabbed a hold of his belt.

He unbuckled it with speed, his eyes on mine the whole time.

Let the shirt be next.

I got my wish.

Jax pulled the white shirt he was wearing over his head.

"Give me your hands."

My hands were fucking shaking.

Shaking.

He wrapped his hands around my wrists.

He placed my hands on those rippling abs of his.

Jesus Christ.

He slid one of my hands in a downard motion.

He placed it right on top of his throbbing cock.

But, I only got to feel it through his jeans.

"What's wrong, Lee?"

He must've caught my dissapointed expression.

"I wanna see it."

"See what?," he teased.

"Your cock."

That's my girl.

He reached inside his pants, and grabbed a hold his cock.

Just by him grabbing himself, his eyes almost rolled in the back of his head.

I bit my bottom lip when he pulled himself out.

It was.. big.

Like" I'm not sure if my body can handle him" big.

It was as hard as stone, and dripping with pre come.

The best part?

It was just for me.

"Impressed?"

"Very."

"Your turn," his eyes fell to my shorts.

I was nervous about letting him undress me.

He is god like.

Me.

Not so much.

My arousal soaked my panties, and through my shorts.

I don't think I ever got this worked up over a man before.

His hands unbuttoned the shorts.

He lifted my legs up.

Jax hooked his fingers into both pieces of clothing.

I lifted my ass, and he pulled them off of my body, causing them to land on the floor next to the bed.

His hand moved in between my legs.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I closed my eyes.

His thumb grazed my entrance, and stroked my swollen lips.

"Fuck, Alicia."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Trust me, darlin'. Everything's perfect."

He stopped stroking my entrance and shoved two fingers inside of me without warning.

My head pushed further into the pillow, and my body clenched around his fingers.

"Jax!"

He moved his fingers in and out of me, picking up the pace little by little.

I started to rotate my hips.

"God, please don't stop.."

He obeyed my plea, and mercilessly pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"I'm gonna come!"

"Go ahead. Come for me, Alicia. Ride my fingers."

I gripped the blankets on the bed, and cried out.

Jax smiled as he felt his fingers grow even wetter.

He pulled them out of me in a slow movement.

He gave one of his fingers a slow lick.

"God damn, babe. You taste so fucking good."

Do I?

"Taste yourself."

he brought both of his fingers to my mouth.

I wrapped my mouth around both of them and sucked them like I was sucking his cock.

Jax grew impossibly harder, watching this beauty sucking the living daylights out of his fingers.

"That's it, babe.."

I pulled my mouth back, and placed a light kiss on both of his fingertips.

" Mmm, Enough foreplay. I need you inside of me."

He spread my legs and laid on top of me.

His one hand pulled his pants down even further.

I placed my hands on each side of his face, and I kissed him.

"You know how wrong this is?"

Jax thrusted into me, making my body shift into the headboard.

"It's so wrong."

I looked down.

He wasn't even all the way in me.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely."

He pushed himself in to the hilt.

"Holy, shit.. uh.."

He smiled at me as I writhed underneath him.

My nails dug into his back, no doubt leaving scratches.

"Faster, Jax. Stop fucking me like a married man."

Jax looked at me in awe.

He never expected that kind of sentence to leave my mouth.

What can I say?

The man awoken something inside me that I didn't know existed.

He pulled out of me and lifted my left leg.

He stretched it as far it would go.

Jax's Pov:

Someone fucking wake him up.

This is too good to be real.

I never knew Alicia taking yoga would have such an advantage in the bedroom.

She's like a fucking human pretzel.

I hope she's ready for me.

Because I'm about to ruin her.

Back to Alicia's Pov:

My leg was bent back as far as possible.

Jax adjusted himself and was on his knees once again.

He angled my hips in time with his thrusting.

He just hit my sweet spot.

You wanna know how I can tell?

When I needed a release, I took to my vibrator.

I found my g spot, and it was all over.

I prayed my future boyfriends or husband would find it.

No man ever did.

Until now.

"Right there.."

"Here?"

"Yes, oh my god..."

The sound of our skin slapping filled the room.

"I.. I'm going to come again."

" Not until I say so."

What? That's not fair.

I sat up on my elbows.

My head fell back.

"Now?"

"No, Lee," he grunted.

I lifted my head.

"Come on, Jax. I'm dyin' here."

"Okay. Now. Come right now."

I did what I was told, but I wasn't the only one who reached euphoria.

Jax closed his eyes and spilled himself inside of me.

"That was amazing."

He placed my leg down, and leaned over me, giving me a passionate kiss.

I looked down.

He just came, but he was hard again.

" You're still hard?"

"A little."

"That's a little?"

"What do you plan on doing about that?"

I rolled him over, and I straddled him.

"Just lay back, and enjoy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Present:**

"Holy shit, Alicia."

"Yeah, I know. "

"You might need to give me a few minutes, maybe a half hour to myself."

I covered my face with my hands.

"Ashley.."

"What? I'm serious. "

"You said you wanted details."

"Well, I didn't expect the details to get me so hot and bothered. I should've bought a change of clothes."

I shook my head.

"So, how long did this last?"

"Seven months."

"Damn. "

"I don't want you to think I didn't try to end it. Cuz, I attempted to. Many times. We just ended up back in bed."

"I don't blame you. He's gorgeous. I also think I should help you pack later."

"Why?"

"It won't hurt having you strut your assets around the house in something sexy."

"Ashley, I'm there to take care of the kids. Not to get laid."

"You'll thank me. You just wait and see."

**Nine hours later:**

I came back into my bedroom with a beer for Ashley, and looked inside my suitcase.

"Uh Ashley, what are you doing?"

She poked her head out of my closet.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What happened to all the clothes I just packed in my suitcase?"

"Oh, I just took out the things you didn't need and hung them back up for you."

"Bras and panties don't count as clothes."

"They do so count."

"Ash come on, seriously. It's bad enough I got off work twenty minutes ago, and I have to rush to pack. Plus Quinn is going to be here in less than a half hour. Help me out a little."

"Okay, you win."

I handed her the beer, and she sat down on the bed next to my suitcase.

"I'll just sit here while you pack."

"Thank you."

I repacked my bag in what had to be record time.

You wanna know how I know?

As I was zipping my suitcase closed, the doorbell rang.

"Okay, that's my ride."

Ashley put her beer on the nightstand, and stood to her feet.

She walked over to me, and hugged me.

"I want a phone call at least once a day."

"Once a day, you got it."

"If I don't get one, you know I will drive out to the town we call Charming."

"I believe you. If you want to crash here for the night, you can. There's more beer in the fridge," I stated, as I rolled my suitcase down the hall.

"See, this is why you should take me up on us getting a bachelorette pad I always talk about," she called after me, following me to the front door.

"Why, so I can hear the rough sex you will have with some stranger you brought home from a bar in the next room? No, thank you."

I opened the front door and I looked up at the extremely tall man with huge arms and tattoos covering his arms.

"You ready to go, mam?"

"You don't have to call me mam. It's Alicia. You must be Quinn."

"Yeah. You all set.?"

"Yes."

He reached down and lifted my bag over his shoulder.

I looked back at Ashley, and she mouthed the word "damn" as he headed to the car.

"I know."

We gave each other one last hug goodbye, and I got in the passenger side of Quinn's truck.

It was quiet for about a half hour.

I don't know about him, but I can't take the silence no longer.

"So, when did you join the club?"

"Oh.. uh, about six and a half months ago."

"Where were you before that?"

"I was a nomad. I needed to get away for a bit."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah, yeah it did."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He actually wanted to. He didn't know what it was about this woman, but she had that kind of personality that made him want to open up.

"My wife.. she died from a brain aneurysm three years ago."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine."

"Yeah, I've been trying to get back out there, and find a good mother for my son, but I can't bring myself to do it."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. His name is Christopher."

He moved down the visor in the truck and pulled out a picture of his late wife and son.

His wife was black.

I smiled to myself at that little fact.

Finally.

I don't even see birracial couples here.

It's refreshing I got to see one today.

"Your son is beautiful. How old is he?"

"Thank you. He just turned six last month."

"Well, if you want, you can bring him by the house sometime."

"Really? Do you think Jax will mind?"

"No, probably not. Abel could use a friend his age at a time like this."

"Okay, I'll talk to Jax about it. Thank you, Alicia."

"Anytime."

The silence was back again.

"Alicia, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. It depends what the question is," I replied with a smile.

"How do you and Jax know each other?"

"I was the kids' babysitter. His wife and me were best friends."

"Huh."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know, I just got the vibe that something more happened there."

"No, it didn't," my tone grew defensive.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to assume."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. "

Quinn and I stopped talking alltogether until we pulled up in Jax's driveway.

Quinn took the key out of the ignition and we both got out of the car.

I opened the back door, and grabbed my suitcase.

The front door opened, and Abel came running out in his pajamas and he hugged my waist.

"Abel, it's past your bedtime. What are you still doing up?"

" Brooke said I could stay up until you get here. "

I looked up and saw her standing at the front door.

"Okay, go and brush your teeth. I'll be inside in a minute."

"Alicia."

I turned around and looked at Quinn.

"Just in case there'a an emergency, and you can't reach Jax, here's my number."

He handed me a small white piece of paper.

"Thank you."

He nodded, and went back to his car.

We got in the house, and I shut the door.

"Jax said you can put your stuff in the guest room."

"Thanks."

I walked into the guest room.

It looked like a completely differeng room.

There was brand new furniture, and the bed was heavenly when I laid on it.

He didn't have to do all of this.

"My teeth are clean."

Abel got on the bed next to me, and looked down at me.

"Let me see."

He smiled.

"Good."

I sat up and picked my suitcase off of the floor.

"Can I help?"

"Buddy, you need to get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"But, I want to help."

"Okay. Only for a few minutes though."

"Yesss."

He jumped off of the bed, and helped me unpack.

Jax got home around two thirty in the morning.

He heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

He pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and switched the safety off.

He entered the kitchen, only realizing he drew the gun on Alicia.

"Jax, what the hell!," I yelled, almost dropping the plate I just finished cleaning.

"Jesus christ. I thought you were sleeping."

"No, I'm very much awake. How was the homecoming party?"

"Eventful."

"Way to be vague."

"It's one of my strong suits. I'm going to get some sleep."

I saw dried blood on both of his hands.

Yeah, I bet it was eventful.

"Jax."

He stopped walking and turned around.

"You know if you need anything or need to talk to someone, I'm here, right?"

"I know," he grinned.

"And you didn't have to give the guest room a makeover. It was fine the way it was."

"Well, you're going to be here for a while. I wanted to make you feel at home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my readers! Let take the time out and thank you for reading my story! Just a heads up, this chapter will have a bit of a time jump: about three weeks later. Most importantly, I'm doing Jax's pov for the whole chapter. This is my first time doing this, so please be gentle :). I hope you enjoy!**

I looked up in the mirror.

How could shit go sideways this fucking fast?

I don't even know what to do next.

Coroners are still bringing out bodies from Diosa as we speak.

West is dead.

My fists tightened on the wood of my dresser.

The grip was so tight, it started to shake.

That is all it took.

My one fist let go of the dresser, and it connected with the mirror.

The glass shards fell onto the dresser and the carpeted floor.

I heard footsteps come closer to my bedroom.

"Jax, what was that!"

I turn my head, and Alicia is looking at me with utter worry all over that stunning face of hers.

" You know how I said I was okay? I'm not okay,Lee . I'm not okay."

I did everything I could to fight away the tears that were threatening to make themselves known.

But, it didn't work.

I sat down on the end of my bed, and held my head in my hands.

Alicia left the room only to return with some bandages and what looked like alcohol.

She got down on her knees in front of me.

She touched my hands, and pulled them away from my face.

"Jax, look at me."

I lift my head.

"I know you're hurting, and you're doing what you have to for Tara. I respect that 100 percent. But, you need a break from this. This kind of situation takes time."

" No. I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Yes, you can. Your boys hardly see you. I'm not asking you to spend time with them. I'm telling you to. They need their father more than ever right now. I can only do so much. I'm not their family."

"Yes you are."

She grinned, and touched the side of my face.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm taking Abel and Thomas to the zoo tomorrow morning. You should come with us. "

"Okay. Okay I will."

"Good. Because if you don't, I will handcuff your ass to the passenger side of the car.

I chuckled.

She always knew how to make me smile.

"Now, let me see that hand."

I move my hand closer to her.

She's examining it, and she starts cleaning off the blood from my hand.

"You wanna tell me what else made you punch your mirror?"

"It's everything. I lost a member of my club today. The girls that work for Diosa were slaughtered. "

"I heard about that on the news. Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah."

"You going to retaliate?"

"What do you think?", I responded in a mechanical tone.

" I figured. Jax, can I ask you another question?," she poured some alcohol on a bandage and pressed it to the cuts on my fists.

"Sure."

"Do you think it will ever end?"

"What?"

"The violence. It seems non stop, and it's coming closer to home. I just..."

I grabbed her hand, and stopped her from cleaning up my hand.

"Hey, hey, nothing is going to happen to you and the boys."

"Okay. I'm taking your word on that."

"Plus, I'm not the only one looking after you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Quinn. He keeps asking about you."

She smiled and broke eye contact with me.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. He wanted to know if you were seeing anyone."

"And, what did you say?"

"Yeah."

"But, I'm not. I told you I wasn't seeing anyone."

"I forgot," I lied.

"Sure you did. Would you have a problem with me seeing one of your guys?"

"No. Not at all."

"Really? I'll give him a call after I'm done with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You said you were cool with it."

"I'm not that cool with it."

"Oh, is Jackson Teller jealous?"

"No! Why the fuck would I be jealous?"

"You tell me."

"I guess, it would be hard to see you with someone else," my voice barely raised over a whisper.

" Now you know how I felt when I saw you with Tara. "

"What?"

"Yeah. This is fucked up to say, but I liked when you and her were fighting. Because you came to me. You wanted me. It's one of the best feelings for a woman. To feel wanted."

I studied her facial expression for a minute.

She was biting on her bottom lip pretty hard.

Like she was punishing herself for spilling the truth.

And her body grew tense.

I can tell the whole subject itself made her uncomfortable.

No wonder why she is willing to move on to Quinn.

He's probably not anywhere near as fucked up as I am.

"We shouldn't be opening old wounds. It's called the past for a reason."

She cleared her throat, and began to wrap my hand with a fresh gauze.

"Alicia, those wounds aren't closed. No matter how hard we try to close em'. They will always be there."

I took the gauze out of her hand, and put it on the bed next to me.

I let my hands rest on both sides of her face, pulling her close to me.

When she was close enough, I placed a light kiss on those perfect lips of hers.

She pulled away, but I pulled her back in.

My hands fell to her waist.

I made her stand up in front of me.

I lifted up her shirt, and my mouth devoured the skin on her stomach.

She let out a soft moan, and pulled on my hair.

I looked up at her, and my hands grabbed at her thighs.

She got the hint, and she straddled me.

"What about your hand?", her lips were inches away from mine.

"I'll live."

"Jax. Jax, wake up."

My eyes shot open and saw Alicia standing over me.

Are fucking with me right now?

I was dreaming?

"I'm sorry to wake you, but the club is here."

I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

I pulled back the covers, and prepped my muscles to stand up.

Shit.

I looked down and saw my rock hard erection trying to push its way through my sweatpants.

I covered myself with the blanket, praying Alicia didn't get a glimpse of my hard on.

"Okay. I'll there in a minute."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, my readers! Thanks so much for taking the time out of your day to read my story! It is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Side note: This is back to Alicia's Pov.**

I had Thomas in one arm, and a bunch of coffee cups in the other.

"Here, I can help with that."

Quinn wrapped his arms around the large number of cups that were in my hand and arm.

Once he had a good grip on them, he gently placed them on the table in front of us.

"Thank you," I looked up at him and smiled.

"Anytime," he returned the smile.

Jax came out of the bedroom fully dressed as I started pouring coffee for everyone.

"Hey, Jackie. We hate to wake you and the family so early, but what's our next move?", Chibs asked.

"Lockdown."

He didn't even hesitate as the word left his mouth.

Ugh.

I hated lockdowns.

Come to think of it, I think everyone hated lockdowns.

"Okay. I'll put all families on alert, and we will all meet at the Redwoody warehouse."

"Good."

I handed Jax a cup of coffee, and he nodded at me in appreciation.

"A few of us should escort you, Alicia, and the kids. Ya know, to be sure you all make it in one piece," Quinn quickly glanced at me, then at his president.

I can tell Jax caught the glance because he looked over at me after Quinn did.

"Yeah, you're right. Happy and Montez can."

The two men nodded, leaving Quinn with a noticable frown on his face.

Jax turned to me, and touched my arm.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you get some of your things together as well as the boys'? I need to make sure everything is in order."

" Yeah, sure. Consider it done."

"Thank you."

I got Abel and Thomas's belongings together first.

Happy had Thomas in the living room while I moved around the rooms in the house.

Abel woke up to the sound of his draws opening and closing.

"Is it time to go to the zoo, Alicia?," he asked me, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm sorry buddy, but we aren't going to the zoo today."

"But, why? You said we were going today."

"I know. But, some of daddy's friends got hurt, and he just wants to make sure we are all safe."

He didn't say anything to me, and he got out of his bed, and helped me pack his things.

Poor kid.

He shouldn't be used to this kind of thing.

We finished packing in less than an hour.

Jax knocked on my door, making me look up from my bag.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," I replied, zipping up my bag.

Jax walked into the room, and grabbed all the bags that were ready for transport.

Abel took my hand, and Happy was right behind Jax and I with Thomas in his arms.

Jax, me, and the kids rode in the black truck with members of the club not far behind us.

I looked in the rearview mirror at the boys.

Abel was looking out the window with sadness in his eyes.

Thomas was asleep in his carseat.

"Alicia, you okay?," Jax asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just checking on the kids, " my eyes went back to the mirror.

"I can't thank you enough for helping out. You've been great. I want you to know that. It feels like old times."

"Yeah, it kinda is, huh? just without the pillow talk."

I saw him smile as he kept his eyes on the road.

We pulled up to a place I have never seen before.

Oh,yeah . That's right.

The last time we were on lockdown, the clubhouse was blown to hell.

Tig and Chibs assisted the boys and me out of the car.

They took the bags from Jax's hands and walked into the warehouse.

Abel stayed behind me, and his hand held the bottom of my shirt.

Jax put his hand on my lower back, sending an eletric bolt of energy up my spine.

We walked to the entrance door.

Jax opened the door for me.

Abel saw Chris, Quinn's son on one of the couches.

"Abel!", Chris yelled and waved at his new friend.

Abel waved back and looked up at Jax and I.

"Daddy, Alicia, can I go play with Chris?"

"Yeah," we responded in unison.

Abel smiled for the first time today, and ran off to his friend.

"How'd you guys find this place?"

" Let's just say Lyla led us to this place. "

"Lyla. Opie's widow, right?"

"Yeah," I saw quick flicker of pain in his eyes when I mentioned his late best friend.

Gemma found us, and she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

She kissed me on the cheek also.

"You heading back out, baby?", Gemma asked her son.

"Yeah. I just came to drop off Alicia and the kids."

"Wait? You're not staying?", I asked.

"No. A president's work is never done."

Gemma came closer and hugged him.

"Do what you gotta do, baby. Just be careful."

"I will, mom."

He pulled away from his mother, and he looked at me.

"You should stay. Wait for the heat to die down."

"I can't, darlin'."

"Can't say I didn't try."

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

The majority of the club met him by the front door.

Jax led the way to the bikes.

( He had Tig bring his bike there by a flatbed.)

"Jax, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jax looked over and saw Quinn by his right side.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know this isn't the best time, but I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what about?", his tone hinting he wanted him to get to the point already.

"It's about Alicia."

Jax stopped in his tracks. Quinn did as well.

"What about her?"

"All the shit that's been going down has got me thinking about my life. About how I shouldn't hide how I feel anymore because life is short. "

"Wait.. is this about you just wanting to fuck Alicia?"

"No, it's not like that. Not at all. I would love to go on a date with her. She's the first woman I felt anything for since my wife passed. She seems like an amazing woman, and I want to get to know more about her."

"What does this have to do with me?," he snapped.

"I know she's your kids' babysitter. I see that you care about her. I wanna make sure it's okay with you first."

"Yeah, it's fine. Go ahead. Just so you know though, if you hurt her in any way possible, I will have no problem beating the shit out of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Nightfall approached rather quickly. I was suprised because for me, it felt like time wasn't moving fast enough. Gemma left with Unser shortly after Jax and the club left to go see her father since he was barely hanging on to what life he had left. Believe me, I tried striking up conversations with the old ladies of SAMCRO. The conversation would be strong for a solid twenty minutes. After that, there was just awkward silence, and they would excuse themselves to check on their children. Truthfully, I think the color of my skin had something to do with the lack of interaction. I was the only black one there.

"Okay buddy, lift your arms up."

I brought Abel to one of the bedrooms Lyla said we could use for the kids. I made sure before I let Abel and Thomas anywhere near this room, I found out if this bed was used for "work." She laughed it off, and said of couse not. She was a mother herself, and would never let her child sleep in a bed that was covered in come. You can say that is sort of conforting.

Abel lifted his arms up like I asked him to. I pulled his fresh yellow shirt over his head. He pushed his arms through the two arm holes while I pulled down the hem properly.

"Alicia, is daddy coming back soon?"

After he was fully dressed in his pajamas, Abel climbed into the king size bed. I lifted his legs slightly, and pulled the blankets from under his legs to on top of them. Abel laid himself further under the blankets and looked up at me, waiting for me to answer the question.

"Yes, buddy. He will probably be right next to you when you wake up. Okay?"

He nodded. I leaned down, and planted a kiss on top of his head.

"Are you going to read to me?"

Fuck. I was in such a rush to pack up our belongings, I completely forgot about Abel's beloved book.

"Aww Abel, I forgot the book."

"I didn't. I put it in your bag when we were in the car," he smiled wide at me. I couldn't help, but smile back at him.

I walked over to the corner where I had our bags. I crouched down and pulled out my back bag from the small pile, looked at Abel.

"Which pocket is it in?"

"The first one."

I unzipped the first large pocket of my bag. Sure enough, there it was. It laid on top of my clothes perfectly.

"You think of everything."

"I know."

I snickered at his remark, and closed up the open pocket. I held the book to my chest as I got under the covers next to him, pulling the covers up to my waist.

"Alicia, before you read, can I ask you something?"

Abel's chin rested on my arm, and he looked up at me with eyes full of curiousity.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Can you stop smoking?"

"What?"

That question completely threw me off. I never thought I would be asked to stop smoking.

"I saw on tv smoking can make you go to heaven. I don't want you to go to heaven like my mommy did."

I sat up in the bed, and looked down at Abel in shock. He pushed the blankets back and sat up as well.

"You know what Abel, I'll stop smoking. Just for you and Thomas."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm not going to heaven. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He threw his arms around my neck, making me laugh. His arms pulled my neck closer to his face, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, handsome. You have to get some sleep. "

Abel released the lock of his arms, and scooted himself further into bed. I moved the blankets back, and got out of the bed.

"Night, Alicia."

I touched the top of his nose with the top of my pointer finger.

"Night, Abel."

I closed the bedroom door, so the voices from outside his temporary room won't disturb him. As I walked down the long hallway, Brooke came into view. Thomas was in her arms squirming and crying. The poor kid has been like this all day. Brooke and I traded off every couple of hours, hoping one of us can get him to eat and sleep. He wasn't having it.

"Hey, do you want me to take over?"

Brooke turned around, and smiled at me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You look as exhasuted as he does. Go get some sleep."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

She handed me Thomas, and gave me the fresh bottle she made for him. Brooke went down the hallway of bedrooms. I sat down on one of the free couches, and moved Thomas on my lap.

"Okay, little man. It's me and you now."

I grazed the bottle's nipple on his quivering lip. He has to be hungry. After moving it a few times against his mouth, his hands grasped both sides of the bottle. He helped me guide to the bottle to his mouth, and began to eat.

I rested one of my hands over Thomas's. I used my other hand to wipe away the fresh tears that fell down his face.

The warehouse door opened, making everyone look up in the direction of the door. Jax and the rest of the club strolled in.

A huge smile stretched across all of our anxious faces.

Quinn broke away from walking behind the club and, made his way to me. I sat up even straighter, wondering what this handsome club member wanted to talk to me about.

He bent down a few feet away from Thomas and me.

"Hey."

I put my finger to my mouth.

"Shh. He's finally starting to go to sleep."

Quinn looked at his president's son. Thomas was fighting to keep his eyes open. But, his body was winning the battle.

"What's up, Quinn?", I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

He took off his black hat, revealing his blonde locks fully for the first time. He looked down, and his hands twisted his hat in his hand.

"You have to excuse me, I haven't done this in ten years."

"Do what? You're starting to worry me."

He looked up from the hat in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Alicia Moore, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"On one condition."

"Absolutely."

"Can I know what your first name is?"

"It's Rane."

"Rane. Rane Quinn, I would love to. Just let me know the time and place so I can make myself cute for you."

"You're not cute."

"I'm not? That hurts, Quinn," I playfully responded, placing my hand against my chest.

"You're beautiful."

"Awww, thank you."

"Hey. Hey, Jax. You listening to me?", Rat asked.

Jax pulled his eyes away from Quinn and Alicia, and back at Rat.

"Yeah, brutha. Of course."

"Then, what did I just say?"

"You said everything was good here," he replied, hitting the side of his face.

"Not even close. "

After Quinn and I talked for a bit, I put Thomas in his travel crib. I felt a strong hand on my back. I stood up straight and turned to my right side.

"How'd it go, Pres?"

"Good."

"You're a terrible liar. I'm about to go outside, and smoke. You wanna join me?"

"Why won't you smoke in here?"

"There's children all over the place. They don't need to inhale my cigarette fumes."

He smiled and nodded his head.

I reached in my jacket by the front door, and pulled out my Newports. Jax held open the door for me as we stepped out of the clubhouse.

"Thanks. You happen to have your lighter?"

Jax reached into his pocket, and lit the lighter, holding it to my cigarette.

" I plan on smoking as much as possible tonight?"

"Ha, why?"

"I promised Abel I would quit starting tomorrow. I must warn you, you will be his next target."

Jax hit the fresh pack of smokes against his hand three times. He pulled the plastic off of the pack, and let the plastic fall to his feet. He lit his own cigarette, and put it to his mouth.

"Probably. But, smoking is one of the things that keep me sane."

"How did today go for you guys?"

Jax leaned against the warehouse wall, and his head fell back.

He just shook his head.

"Will you ever tell me what goes on in the club?"

"No."

"Why not? I won't judge you. You know I'm a great listener."

He lifted his head and looked at me with disbelief.

"Trust me, you would have no problem judging me."

I moved closer to him. His upper body tensed.

"Try me."

He pushed himself off of the wall with his foot that was against the warehouse. Jax dropped his cigarette on the ground, and put out the short butt with his sneaker. He blew out the smoke he held in his lungs and took my hand. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the top of my hand.

"You see me as a good man. I want to keep it that way."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Thanks again for the continued support! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of chapter 11!**

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

Jax opened the door, and leaned against the wooden doorframe.

"Hey, are you ready? I'm taking Abel and Thomas to Chuck-e-Chee.. holy, shit. Don't you think you're overdoing it for a kids' place?"

"Jax, I told you, I'm going out with Quinn tonight. I told you once yesterday, and I believe three times the day before."

He moved across the room and laid back on my bed, watching me finish my makeup in front of the oval shaped dresser mirror.

"That was today?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot, sorry. So where is Quinn taking you?"

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise. Told me to dress to the nines," I replied, closing my mascara tube, and picked up my lip gloss.

"Sounds great."

I looked at him in the mirror. He had one of my cosmo magazines opened up on the bed, and he was flipping through it.

"Hey."

He looked up from the article he was skimming through about "8 Sex Toys for Mind-blowing Orgasms" and at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure for the last time that you're okay with Quinn and me going out tonight."

"Lee, I told you. It's cool. "

"Okay. Just checking."

I finished the last of my make up and turned around.

"I need a man's opinion. What do you think?"

"You want the truth?"

"Truth. "

Truthfully, she looked breathtaking. Alicia's copper curls were in even tighter ringlets than usual. Her smoky brown makeup made her dark brown eyes look a shade lighter. Her voluptuous lips were evenly coated in that spice lip gloss Jax loved so much. She was wearing a strapless black and teal lace cocktail dress paired off with black shiny pumps with a red bottom.

"I think you're showing too much skin for a first date."

"What?"

He got up from the bed, and made his way in front of me. I leaned my body against the dresser, looking at him in utter confusion.

"Yeah. It looks like you're asking for it."

I put my mouth close to his ear.

"Well, what if I am asking for it?"

"I didn't need to know that, Alicia."

I casually shrugged.

"Other than me "showing too much skin," how do I look?"

"Beautiful. "

"Thank you."

There was a firm knocking at the front door.

"Looks like your date is here."

"I got it!," Abel yelled from the living room.

I slid past Jax, and raced Abel to the door.

"I won!," we shouted in unison, both of our hands on the golden doorknob.

I unlocked the door, and Abel twisted the knob, opening it.

Quinn was in a black button down shirt with his long hair tied back in a ponytail. He had on black dress shoes and dress pants.

"Wow Rane, you really clean up nicely."

"So do you. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. "

Abel looked up at me.

"You're not coming with us to Chucky-e-Cheese?"

"No, not tonight Abel. Tonight I'm spending some time with Quinn. But, if you want, I can take you again tomorrow."

"It won't be the same. Daddy won't be with us."

Jax joined the conversation, and stood behind me.

"Abel, next time Alicia will come with us, right?," he asked looking down at me.

"Absolutely."

Abel pushed past me and his father, and went back into the living room.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"It's okay, Lee. I got it from here. Quinn, make sure to have her home by midnight," he nudged me as he spoke to Quinn.

"Ha, you got it boss."

I stepped outside the door, and turned back to look at Jax.

"Win me a stuffed animal."

"Of course. Any preferences?"

"Surprise me."

He nodded and closed the door. Quinn placed his hand in the middle of my back, escorting me to his car.

"So, do I get to know where we are going yet?"

"No. But, I have a good feeling you will like it."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Well, damn. Was I that transparent?"

We both laughed, and he opened the car door for me. I was anxious about where he was taking me. But, Quinn seems like a good man. I had faith he had something beautiful in store for the evening.

He finally stopped driving when we reached Whitfield park. He opened the glove box and pulled out a black blindfold.

"Put this on."

"Do I have to?"

"Trust me."

I took the blindfold, and tied it around my eyes. Not too tight, though. I didn't want to ruin my eye makeup. I heard the sound of the car door opening. Quinn took my hand, and helped me out of the high stepped truck.

"Am I on the ground?"

"Yeah."

We began walking for a couple minutes until he gently grasped my shoulders to stop walking.

"Okay. Take your blindfold off."

" Oh my god."

The trees throughout the park were covered in white icicle lights. The park's grass had small candles lit to form a pathway to a dinner table with red roses in the center of the white cloth covering the table's surface.

"This is incredible. I never had a guy do something like this for me."

"You're worth it."

We walked down the candle lit path. He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down. He lifted a shiny silver lid off of my plate.

It was belgium waffles.

Breakfast for dinner was my favorite thing in the world.

"You remembered."

"I did. My brother works in a resturant, and they pulled a few strings for me. "

" You better join me quick because I'm starving."

He laughed and he took his seat.

I made it back home around 1 am. I liked Quinn. He was easy to talk to. It was nice to be wined and dined like that.

"I was ready to send a search team, you dirty stay out."

I looked around the wall to the living room. Jax was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette, watching crap tv.

"Hey. I thought you would be sleeping."

"No, I don't really sleep anymore."

I sat down on the couch next to him. I grabbed the cigarette out of his hand, and leaned forward. I put it out in the ashtray on the glass coffee table.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I quit smoking. You're basically waving a red flag in front of a bull."

He chuckled, and lowered the tv's volume.

"I'm guessing the date went well."

"Yeah. It was nice."

"Did you two.."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why?"

"Just wondering. We fucked on our first date."

"Jax, we never dated. That doesn't count."

"To me it does. Oh, I got you something."

He leaned over his armrest, and revealed an oversized monkey with a Chuck -e- Cheese shirt.

" You won me something."

"That's the biggest they had. "

"He's perfect. I could always use a cuddle buddy. "

A little spoiler for you guys since you have been so great:

A sudden tragedy will make Jax confess what him and his club have been doing since he lost his wife.

A little poll: Do you think it will bring Alicia and him closer? Or will it push her further into Quinn's arms?


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, here is chapter 12. Part of the chapter will be a flashback right after Jax and my OC Alicia first sleep together. Let me know what you think! **

Jax handed me the giant plush monkey.

"I have to ask, is the monkey your new favorite cuddle buddy? Cuz I remember a time I was at the top of that list."

"Yes, he's my number one now. You maybe come in as a strong number two," I replied playfully.

What the fuck am I doing? I'm flirting with my late best friend's huband. I shouldn't be doing anything like that. We ended that shit when he told me to leave. Then again, he started it. Ugh Alicia, that's the most ridiculous excuse you could ever think of! Just because he's flirting, doesn't mean you should throw it right back. Just say good night, and don't even think about hugging him.

I got up from the couch, and tried moving my arms around my wide gift. I moved my face to the side of the monkey, and looked at Jax.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Enjoy the rest of your night. Watch some porn, drink a beer. Really kick your feet up."

He laughed and turned his attention back to the tv.

"Yeah, maybe I will. Night."

I nodded and quickly brought myself to my room.

Jax turned his head and checked out his friend's ass until she was out of eyesight.

He bit his bottom lip, and went over to the tv. He bent down, and opened the small wooden cabinet that was under the television. Jax let his finger run along the small stack of dvds until he reached one of the movies Luanne produced, and gave him for his birthday.

"Here we go."

His fingers pulled out the dvd, and popped it open. Jax turned around and put the dvd case on the glass coffee table. He turned back around to face the tv, and his eyes landed on the dusty dvd player. He pushed the open button and laid the dvd inside. He closed it with his hand, and the dvd began to load. Jax picked up the remote and lowered the volume to make sure the obscene moaning wouldn't wake his kids. When he did so, he fell back on the couch and put the remote on the armrest.

He feverishly loosened his belt, and unbuttoned his jeans. He gripped his hardening cock and waited for the first scene to begin.

In the first scene, a oversized busty blonde woman with about a pound of makeup on was pleasuring herself in her bedroom, fantasizing what she wanted her husband to do to her when he made it home from work.

Jax did the same as the porn star, and closed his eyes, letting his mind take over. He stroked himself once, and let a low groan slip past his lips. He tried imagining fucking the blonde on the screen, but his mind shifted elsewhere. His mind began thinking about memories.

Flashback(Jax's POV):

I felt Alicia shift in my arms. Damn, she was awake. I didn't want her to wake up yet because the first thing I know she will want to do is get away from me as fast as possible. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. With our bodies facing each other, I tightened my arm around her sheet covered waist as she tried moving away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?", I opened one of my eyes to look at her. She had a guilty smirk on her face.

She rested a hand against my face, and moved her face closer to mine. She placed a peck on my lips.

"I'm going to take a shower. I have to wash the Jax Teller scent off of me."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because we're finished, and I have to work in an hour."

"Lee, who said we were finished? Us sleeping was only the intermission."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Definitely."

I rolled her onto her back, and I shifted my body on top of her. She slid her hands up my back, her fingertips pressing hard into my skin. My nose brushed against hers.

"Ya know, we can make this an everyday thing."

"Really? You think we can do this everyday. You with being president, me working and helping out with your kids. How would we find time?"

" You have breaks at work. I get some time to myself during the day. "

"You're serious about this?"

"Yeah, Lee. I feel like we owe it to ourselves. Help get our minds off of all of the bullshit around us. What do you say?"

My hands found hers, and I moved our hands right above her head. My hips grinded against her, making my cock grind against her folds. I thrusted forward, pushing my way inside her. Alicia squeezed my hands, and arched up her whole body.

"Is that a yes?"

I pulled out all the way, only to enter her again, only more forceful, making her cry out.

"Yes. It's a yes," she managed to breathe out.

I let my head fall forward and I kissed her.

"Looks like we have a deal. Do you wanna shake on it?"

She smiled and moved me onto my back with a forceful maneuver. She kissed her way down my body, and looked up at me once she reached my groin.

"I have another idea."

Present ( Back to Alicia's Pov)

The next morning, I brought Abel and Thomas to the park. I was on the swings with Thomas on my lap, and Abel was playing tag with a young girl he just met on the brown and yellow colored jungle gym.

Abel jumped from the top of the jungle gym where the blue slide was located to get the little girl by the bottom of the slide.

I jumped to my feet, almost having a heart attack.

"Abel, please be careful. Use the stairs. That's what they're there for."

"Okay.", he touched the girl on the shoulder, and she started to chase him.

I sat back down on the swing, and my legs moved Thomas and me in a slow motion.

"You have some beautiful children. Are they yours?"

I turned my head, and a handsome black man in a suit was sitting on the swing next to me."

"No, they're a friends."

"Alicia Moore, correct?"

"I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"I saw you around St. Thomas not too long ago. You were a nurse there, right?"

"Yeah."

Yeah, you were one of the nurses to care for my mother before she died. I'm August Marks. My mother was Rose Marks."

"I remember her. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. "

I looked back over to the playground to watch Abel.

" Rumor has it you have been seen around with Jax Teller."

My head looked back at him slowly. I knew who August was. He was Pope's second hand man. Why is Jax working with him? This asshole was bad news.

"What do you want, August?"

"Teller has something of mine. I want it back. I just want you to deliver the message."

"And if I don't?"

He got up from sitting on the swing and stood in front of me. His nostrils flared and his jaw was clenched.

"Look Alicia, you don't want to see what I'll do if you try to fuck me over. Then again, maybe you need to see what I'm capable of."

I held Thomas closer to me.

"Take care, Ms. Moore."

He adjusted his suit, and walked away from the playground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! Ha, I'm glad you all enjoyed the little flashback I threw in the last chapter lol. I promise I will extend that flashback soon, I'm just not sure when :). I have a feeling you all are going to like this chapter because something pretty big will happen. Let me know what your reaction was after reading this one! Enjoy!**

I brought the boys over to the picnic tables, waiting for Jax to show up. As soon as August left, I called Jax. There was no way in hell I was leaving without Jax with me and the boys.

The distinct sound of motorcycles helped control my uneven breathing. My eyes shot over to the park's parking lot. Abel stopped eating his vanilla ice cream cone when he saw his approaching father.

He handed it to me, and ran over to his father.

"Daddy."

Jax lifted his son into his arms, and continued to walk over to me.

"Hey, buddy. You being good for Alicia?"

"Uh huh."

With Thomas in one hand, and Abel's ice cream cone in the other, I swung my legs over the seat and stood up, closing the distance between Jax and me.

Jax kissed me on the cheek.

"You okay?"

"Not really. I don't think anyone is when August Marks decides to pay a visit. I wasn't going to risk leaving the playground. Marks could have his guys continue to tail me if I left."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I'm going to need to know what the hell is going on, Jax," I stated firmly.

"Lee.."

"Jax. I need you to be honest with me. "

He turned around and looked at his club's reaction. The majority of the men nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will. But first, we need to go up to the cabin. "

"What cabin?"

"It's Opie's father's cabin. My guys will follow us up there. I need to make sure you and my boys are safe before I lay everything out for you. Please."

Seriously, how many safe places does this man have?

I looked at Thomas, and then at Abel.

"Alright. But, what about our stuff? August could've been following me since I left the house."

"I packed all of our stuff. I had Rat drive everything up there."

I shook my head. What other choice do I have? If I went off on my own, who knows what could happen.

"I'll follow you up there."

We all made it up to the aged cabin in a suprisingly short amount of time. I parked my car behind Jax's bike, and got out of the car.

Jax opened the back door of my car and got Thomas along with his diaper bag that was on the car floor. Abel sat in his seat for a minute, studying the cabin.

" Hey handsome, you okay?", I asked as I held open the door that was on his side of the car.

"Why are we here, Alicia? Did someone get hurt again?"

" No, Abel. It's just a mini vacation," I lied.

How more times will I have to lie to this young boy?

" But, it doesn't look fun. Vacations are fun."

He frowned and took my hand as he got out of the car.

As we entered the cabin, Jax looked at Quinn and Montez.

"Can you both take the boys to the bedroom?"

"Yeah, you got it pres," Montez replied.

Montez took Thomas from Jax, and Quinn picked up Abel, and followed Montez to the bedroom.

"Jackie, do you want us to give you a minute?", Chibs asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Chibs, Tig, and Rat went outside.

There was a member missing. Bobby. Why wasn't he here?

I pulled a chair out from underneath the kitchen table. I sat down, and crossed my legs.

"Go ahead."

Jax gripped the back of another kitchen chair, before finally looking at me.

"The reason Marks is around is because I have been going after the Chinese. They were the ones that killed Tara that night."

"How do you know that?"

"Gemma saw one of them leaving my house."

"Jesus Christ, Jax."

"I know. But, that's not the only reason why Marks is pissed."

"I had a feeling."

" The club and I have been keeping a woman and her son safe. August wants to get a hold of them because he is looking for her husband who is a pastor. He helped the pastor get a shitload of properties for the church not too long ago. He wants the pastor to return the favor. August needs the pastor's signature for the new development project he is working on. The homes don't get built, but the money will roll in for the project. "

"Is that all of it?"

"No. The piece of shit took Bobby. He had one of his guys take out his eye, and sent it to me in a god damn container," he stated, hanging his head.

I sat up in my seat, and my eyes widened.

"They took Bobby? What? When?"

"Last night. The more we wait to hand over what Marks wants, the worse it will be for Bobby."

He lifted his head, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Jax.."

He straightened himself up, and shook the chair he was clutching in anger, causing me to jump.

"I.. I don't know what I'm going to do, Lee. I.."

I got up from the chair, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms tighten around my back. He buried his face in my shoulder.

"You're a smart man, Jax. Yeah, it feels like this shit can't get any worse right now. But, you can't let this get the best of you. I know you can fix this."

He pulled away from me, studying my facial expression.

"What?"

"How are you so okay with this?"

"Oh god, I'm not. I'm fucking terrified. I'm just trying to put on a brave face. For the boys, for you. I honestly have no idea why my head hasn't exploded yet."

He started to laugh, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"You do a good job."

"If you say so. Is that all of it?"

"For right now, yes. "

"Good. Because I need a drink."

I walked over to the wall of cabinets, opening each one to find some kind of alcohol on one of the shelves.

"There's a bottle of JD in the last cabinet, closest to the fridge."

I turned around and smiled."

"Thanks."

I went to the cabinet he instructed me to look in. I opened the wooden door, and there it was. I grabbed the bottle, and untwisted the black cap. I moved the bottle to my mouth, and bent my head back, feeling the whiskey shoot down my throat.

When the alcohol became too much for my throat to handle, i lifted my head, and removed the bottle from my mouth.

I glanced at Jax who had a stunned look on his face.

"What?"

"I never seen a woman down almost a whole bottle of JD."

"There's a first time for everything. You want some," I held out the bottle to him.

"Sure."

He removed the bottle from my possession, and took a swig.

"I'm going to check on the boys."

"Okay. "

"Jax."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

"You're welcome."

Jax woke up from the power nap his body desperately needed. He gave Abel a kiss on his head, and carefully got out of bed. He rubbed his tired and red eyes as he walked down the hallway.

The cabin was quiet. The club must be outside.

Alicia had her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she was zooming around, cleaning the living room and kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd you sleep?"

" Alright. From how clean this place is, I'm guessing you haven't slept."

"No, I can't sleep."

"You know nothing is going to happen to you. Not on my watch."

"I know. I guess it's just nerves. This whole situation is really extreme. You'll never know what will happen."

"Alicia, can you stop cleaning for a minute?"

I put down the tan rag, and cleaning spray on the kitchen counter.

"What's up, Jax?", I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"There's more."

"More what?"

"Things you don't know. It's.. it's about you," he whispered, not making any eye contact whatsoever.

"What about me? Jax, you're scaring me."

I walked closer to him. He took a step back, still not looking at me.

"Believe me, this shit is scaring me too."

"What is it?", I raised my voice slightly.

"I care about you, Lee."

"I know that."

"No, listen. I care about you. I care about you probably more than I should. I don't know if you noticed, but I've tried to tell you."

"Jax,I .."

" Let me finish. I know I shouldn't even think about another woman, especially since I just lost Tara. But, I am. And, I can't help it, I'm sorry. I figured you should know."

I sat down at the kitchen table, trying to wrap my head around this.

" Believe me, I've noticed what you have been doing. You throw flirtation my way to see if I'll respond to it. I can't repsond to it. Why? Because of Tara. It's bad that we crossed the line when she was alive. It's worse if we did now."

"Lee, just tell me. Do you feel something for me too?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel. Cuz it's wrong to want it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, my readers! This is going to be a flashback chapter! Since I ended the last flashback in an evil way ;-), I figured I would pick up where I left off two chapters ago. The next chapter will probably be another flashback also, to show how my oc Alicia is handling her reaction to Jax's confession. I hope you enjoy!**

Jax's POV:

Alicia looked up at me, her eyes fully blown with lust.

"I have another idea."

"Do you?"

"Mhm."

She propped herself up on her elbows. Her eyes fell from mine, and her eyes hungrily took in every detail of my member.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Some women hate going down on their guys. Just the idea alone grosses them out. I know Tara was one of them. I didn't want to think Alicia ever needed to.

She looked up at me for a brief second.

"I want to."

With that said, she slid her mouth over my cock, taking me all the way in until she reached the hilt.

Her mouth tightened around me as she pulled her mouth to the ultra sensitive tip, making me shudder slightly.

"Jesus christ, Lee."

She hummed in pleasure, the vibrations stimulating the head even more. Alicia opened her eyes and looked up at me, who was breathing like a fucking dog in heat.

She started sucking the tip like it was the best thing she ever tasted. The suction from her mouth grew more intense as the seconds rolled by.

I wasn't ready for release. Not yet.

I sat up, and gripped her wrists.

"Baby, stop."

Her mouth let me go with a loud pop from her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I'm just losing my fucking mind here."

She smiled, and pushed herself up. She placed her hands on my chest, and she shoved me back into laying position.

" Then, it looks like I'm doing my job. You're going to have to power through, Teller."

God, how did you manage to make such a fucking sexy human being?

I nodded, anxious to see what she was going to do next.

She got in her previous position, licking up and down my shaft, to moisten the skin even more. Alicia's hands joined that talented mouth of hers, tugging me roughly as her tongue moved back up to the head.

My head fell back into the pillow, and my eyes rolled back.

All the sudden, I heard Alicia giggle softly.

"What, Lee?"

"You can't control yourself, huh?"

I smiled. She must be talking about the sudden pre come leaking from the tip of my cock.

"Guess not. "

She took me all the way in her mouth again, moving it up and down in a slow, but firm movement.

I couldn't hold back my moans anymore. I stopped biting my lip, letting them fall uncontrollably.

"Alicia. Alicia, look at me."

She did what she was told, not slowing down on my cock.

"I wanna fuck your mouth. Is that okay?"

Her mouth formed into a small grin.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded.

I moved my hands to the back of her head. I started to lift my hips off of the bed as she would move her mouth back down to the hilt.

She let go of me on her own this time.

Shit. Was I being too rough with her?

"Lee, you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No. Faster."

"Faster?"

"You heard me. Fuck my mouth as fast as you can. I know you want to."

She must be psychic on top of everything else. Because I want to do just that.

"Okay."

As soon as her mouth was on my cock again, I gave it all I got. My hips bucked in a shocking pace, making my cock hit the back of her throat each time.

The best part of it all? She fucking loved it.

My fingers tangled themselves into her curly hair, getting a better grip on her head.

"That's it, baby. Fuck, You're too fucking good at this."

The whole entire bed began to move.

Alicia had a new look in her eyes. Like they were daring me to come.

"Alicia, fuck!"

My body shook as my orgasm ripped through me violently, and I exploded in her mouth.

She swallowed what I gave her, and sat up, moving all of her hair to one side of her shoulder. Alicia sat back on her knees, running her tongue against her teeth.

"How was that?"

"Incredible," I smiled at her as she rubbed one of my thighs.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, it's a deal."

We both started to laugh.

"I'm gonna get in the shower now."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am. I should've been in the shower a half an hour ago."

" Maybe. But, enough is never enough when it comes to you, Lee."

"I don't want to get fired. Margret is a real pain in the ass when it comes to lateness. "

"If you get fired, I'll give you a job at TM. Show you how to fix cars.. among other things."

"Tempting offer Jax, but I can't."

I sat up, and pulled her naked body in my lap. She looked down, and her eyes widened.

"How are you hard again? "

"It's all because of you. You're my personal aphrodisiac."

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Teller. It won't work."

"Really?"

My arms pulled her legs to rest on each side of my body, sliding her further into my lap. My cock entered her, causing her to throw her head back.

"That's not fair, Jax."

I wrapped my arms around her, and started to move her body up and down my swollen cock.

I kissed and bit at her neck, feeling her strong pulse underneath my lips.

"Jax, my god."

"I know."

She lifted her head, and moved her arms tightly around my neck, kissing me feverishly.

" You're so fucking tight, Lee."

"Let's just say I don't only do yoga. I need you to finish me."

"No problem."

I turned her around, dropping us on the bed. Her hand went to grab the sheet, but missed. Her hand hit into the alarm clock on the nightstand, making it fall to the floor with a loud bang. I looked at it, and laughed. It was in a million pieces now.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I can always get another one."

She moved her legs around my waist, resting them above my ass. I stopped for a minute, and just looked at her lovingly.

"You okay?", her hand smoothed the pieces of my hair that fell forward.

I nodded and placed a kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, and let my tongue have access to hers.

I pulled away with a cheeky grin.

"Come on, baby."

She was grinding her clit against the head of my member, trying to speed up the process.

Without warning her, I thrusted forward, causing her to scream in pleasure. She gripped each of my shoulder blades, preparing herself for my next thrust.

I could definitely get used to this everyday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, this chapter will be going back to the present after Jax's confession, and it's going back to Alicia's POV. Enjoy!**

Jax opened the Jack Daniels bottle that we shared earlier. He unscrewed the lid, and took a sip of it, his back facing me.

"Jax, can we move past this? Can we at least be friends?"

He didn't say anything, and finished off what was left of the whiskey.

I stood up from my seat, hitting my hand on the table.

"Damn it, Jax. Talk to me!"

He turned back around, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, mocking me from what I said to him earlier.

" Don't be like that. If I'm going to help you take care of your sons, we can't act like strangers. "

He let his arms fall to his sides and walked over to me.

"I'll tell you what, when you are ready to give me a yes or no answer to my question, we can see where we go from there. You should get some sleep. I can keep an eye on the boys for a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I nodded, and slid past him, walking down the hallway. I stopped and turned around when I was halfway to the master bedroom.

"Jax."

He was sitting at the kitchen table in the same seat I was in before with a lit cigarette. He turned his head, and looked at me in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"When I wake up, I need to go food shopping. Since we are going to be here for more than a day, we should stock up."

"Okay. I'll have Rat and Montez go with you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I closed the door to the bedroom. I propped myself up against the door, still shocked about what just happened.

He had feelings for me. He's not supposed to have feelings for me. It was just sex. Maybe it's because Tara is gone, and he is lonely and he is looking to the next choice he thinks he has.

Yeah. That's probably it. It's not love. It's just loneliness.

I breathed a little easier with that theory. I moved myself off of the door, and walked over to my duffel bag in the corner of the room. I pulled my hair out of its loose ponytail, and tossed the hairtie in the bag. I grabbed the first shirt I laid my eyes on. It was a white tanktop, and tossed it on the bed behind me.

I stripped down to only my panties and pulled the tanktop over my head, and pushed my arms through the holes. I pulled the bed's blankets back, and climbed in. I adjusted the pillow underneath my head, and stared at the ceiling.

Besides the confession Jax told me, there was the question he asked me that continued to gnaw at my brain.

Do I feel something for him?

Flashback: Alicia's POV:

"Jax, when can I take this off?," I asked, my hands ready to pull off the black eye mask.

"Babe, you just put it on. Trust me. The sex will be even better because you don't know what I'll do to you next," Jax blew on the cooling jar of body chocolate.

"It's my birthday, and I want to see you," I stretched out my hand for him.

Jax and I managed to sneak way from everyone tonight. I didn't think it was possible, but we managed to pull it off. We decided to stay at my former apartment. Most of my belongings were in storage, but the furniture was still here.

Now, here I am. Laying here, at this man's mercy, topless. He wouldn't let me go fully nude though. I had to keep on my hot pink ruffled crochless panties, with a black garter belt holding my thigh high stockings in place finished off my a pair of my black shiny ten inch pumps.

My fingers started playing at the ruffles on the hem of the panties. Jax moved my hands to the side.

"Ugh, Jax. You're killing me here," I breathed out in frustration.

He smiled to himself, and poured the warm chocolate all over Alicia's abdomen until the jar was empty.

I felt the bed shift slightly. Jax pulled my legs apart, moving on top of me. I propped my legs up, and they hugged at each side of his waist. His facial hair tickled my stomach, causing me to giggle like a complete idiot.

"What's so funny, Lee?"

"Your facial hair is tickling me. Go ahead. Continue," I responded, biting my lip.

Jax opened his mouth, and placed his tongue on my skin. My body arched up slightly.

"You alright, darlin'?"

"Don't stop."

He nodded, and the flat of his tongue licked from the hemline of my panties to the top of my belly button.

"Jesus Christ, Jax."

"You like that?"

"Mhmm. "

My nipples started to harden. My hands grabbed at my chest , creating even more pleasure throughout my body.

Jax continued to lick and suck at my skin, eating the remainder of the chocolate on my body.

That's when my moans decided to join in on the fun.

"Uh, baby, please.. please.."

My heated core grinded against the tent formed in his boxers, making him moan with me.

"Lee, that's not fair," he breathed against my slick stomach.

"Yeah, it is. I'll tell you what, I'll behave if you let me take this off."

"No fucking way."

"Then, I won't stop."

I felt his breath now over my hands that covered my breasts.

He pulled my one hand off of my hardened peak, and replaced my hand with his expert mouth.

I thrusted my chest further into his mouth. Both of my hands grabbed his hair, holding his head in place.

"Fuck, Jax, I.."

My head started moving back and forth on the pillow as his tongue flicked over my nipple again and again.

"I can't take it anymore."

He smiled while his mouth was still on my breast. I pulled off the eye mask, and my hands gripped each side of his face. He let go of my breast, and his mouth met mine. My tongue forced his mouth open, angrily wrestling his tongue.

I gathered enough strength in my body to move him to his back. I placed one hand in the middle of his chest while my other hand reached back, and pulled his boxers down.

Jax hissed as the waistband brushed against the sensitive head. I adjusted myself over his cock, and slid down it with incredible ease. Jax closed his eyes, and rested his hands on each of my hips.

I gripped the headboard in front of me with both hands and used that as my guide to excuse me but to " fuck this man's brains out."

My body moved in a pace I never thought was possible. The headboard hit against the wall, leaving slight dents where it would hit the wall.

Jax and I never broke eye contact. Our moans grew loud in the nearly empty house.

I closed my eyes when I felt that familiar contraction in between my legs.

Jax's fingers dug into my skin even harder.

"Look at me, Lee. "

I did what he asked me, and looked at him as I brought us closer to euphoria.

I let go of the headboard, and my nails dug at his hard pecs.

He sat up, and kissed his way up to my mouth.

We shared one more kiss, and that was it. Our releases hit us both, within seconds.

My legs shook slightly, and I just wrapped my arms around Jax, holding him close to me.

"Best birthday present ever," I stated.

Jax laughed, and laid me down at the end of the bed.

He laid next to me, and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"I like ending my day with you. Not just because of the sex, but just spending time with you. You're good company, Alicia. It's going to suck when I'm going to have to step aside when a potential boyfriend comes into the picture."

I looked up at him, and my fingers played with the ends of his beard.

" You don't have to worry about that now, Jax. There's no other guy. Just you."

**Present:**

I sat up in the bed.

Holy Shit. I love him.

I love Jax. It's not because of the endless hours of sex we had. It was the feeling he gave me whenever he was near.

I felt loved. I felt safe. I tried fighting it, but I can see myself with this man. I can't run from this. Why should I try?

He needs to know my answer. It's a definite yes.

I hopped out of bed, and put my jeans back on. I quickly ran out of the room.

"Jax."

I moved into the main part of the cabin. He wasn't here.

The door opened, and Jax strolled back inside with the club behind him.

"Jax, I need.."

I studied his face. His jaw was clenched and he had sorrow in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's your sister, Lee."

"What? What about her?"

Jax held up a tablet.

"Marks sent us a video of his men.., and your sister."

I powerwalked over him, and took the tablet from his hand.

"Alicia, don't watch it, please."

I pressed play, and watched in horror as the video showed my sister tied to a chair and her husband dead in the corner of the room she was in.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I'm begging you."

The stranger in front of her had a carving knife, and placed it on her arm, peeling off two layers of her skin.

Her blood curdling scream made me grip my hair in anger.

This was my fault.

I started to cry, and gave the tablet back to Jax. I couldn't watch any more of it.

"This.. this is my fault. I should've never provoked him at that damn playground. If she dies,I.."

Jax handed the tablet to Chibs, and he pulled me into his arms. I sobbed heavily into his leather cut

"Listen to me. This isn't your fault. We're going to get her back."


	16. Chapter 16

Jax pulled away from me, giving me a kiss on my forehead. His hands rubbed the top of my arms to soothe me.

"Look at me, darlin."

I shook my head no.

"Alicia, look at me," he asked more firmly, the tone causing me to automatically obey.

My already bloodshot eyes peeled their sights off the floor, and looked into the man I loved eyes.

"We are going to get Michelle back. "

I shook my head in agreement. I didn't doubt that statement. He was always a man of his word. Willing to do whatever it takes to make the people he cares about happy, not giving a shit if something happened to him. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. What if something will happen to him in the process?

"I need to go with you," I tried making my voice louder than a god damn whisper, but it was no use.

"No, that can't happen."

"Jax, I have to help. She's my sister."

"I get that, believe me. She's your family. But, it's best if you stay here. The last thing I.. we need is for something to happen to you too."

I held in my frustration, and the tears started to pick up right where they left off once as a result.

Quinn shifted his body back and forth, doing everything he can to restrain himself. He just wanted to hold Alicia. Even if Alicia didn't really have eyes for him, but his president. She didn't deserve this. No one does. He never thought he would see this woman look so broken.

" Unser is with my mom . She is on her way up here to help you with the boys so you can get some rest, okay?"

I nodded. The word rest was my enemy at this moment. I don't want to rest until My sister is away from Marks' kill squad, and Jax and his club can make it back in one piece.

Jax was ready to head out of the cabin when I grabbed his hand.

He turned around, and I threw my arms around him. I felt his arms automatically wrap around my back.

"Please be careful. Your boys need you."

"Always."

He reluctantly let me go, and his hand glided down to my own, squeezing it lightly before pulling away. Jax adjusted his cut, and followed his club outside.

He pulled Montez and Rat to the side.

I stood in the open doorway, watching men prepare to leave.

"Keep an eye on my family."

"Nothing touches em, boss," Montez replied. Rat gave his president a reassuring grin, and pulled his gun from the back of his jeans. He rounded to the back of the cabin, and stood guard.

Thomas started to cry from the room he was sharing with his big brother. I unrooted myself from the spot Jax left me in, and walked to the room.

Abel turned his body toward the travel crib, and sat up in his bed, and watched Alicia pick up his baby brother.

As I entered the room, I saw Abel had worry in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, you okay? Sorry if Tommy woke you up."

He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to see clearly in the thick darkness in his "new" room.

"It's okay. Babies are supposed to cry."

I smiled, and strolled over to the diaper bag, sitting on the small dresser by Thomas's travel crib.

The light in the room suddenly erased any signs of darkness, and I turned around to see Abel next to the light switch.

"Thanks, handsome. You should go back to sleep for a bit, bud. I'll wake you in a couple hours when breakfast is ready."

With no changing table, I had to improvise and change Thomas on the small dresser.

Abel climbed back into bed, and he leaned over the foot of the bed, watching me.

"Alicia?"

"What's up, Abel?", I asked, opening up the tan baby wipe container.

"Are you going to stay with me and Tommy this time? You won't leave again, right?"

Abel's question made me freeze, and process his question. I turned my head, and looked at him.

"Maybe. If everything works out, then yes."

"I hope it does. You're like my second mommy."

I don't know if it was remotely possible, but my throat caught in my throat.

I didn't answer him at first, and turned back around, and finished changing Thomas.

I threw out the soiled diaper baby wipes in the trash. With Thomas in my arms, I sat down on Abel's bed.

He turned his body, and moved further into bed, pulling his blankets to the middle of his chest.

"I'm going to ask daddy if you can stay with us."

I laughed, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay. Sleep tight, Abel."

I got up off the bed, and turned off the light. I brought Thomas in the kitchen with me, and I prepared him a bottle.

Michelle lifted her head up, not wanting to open up her eyes. She must have blacked out again. Michelle moved her feet against the floor, feeling a large amount of liquid had pooled at her feet. The animals that are doing this wrapped her bleeding arm poorly, and blood still managed to seep through. Even though she didn't want to open her eyes, a small part of her did. Maybe discover a way out for herself. But, opening her eyes will come at a price. She knew what sight her eyes would fall on. They would fall on her brutally beaten late husband. The smell of his body decaying grew worse each passing hour. She needs to get out of here. Give him a funeral he deserves. Not just rot on an abandoned warehouse floor.

She continued to make an attempt at loosening her plastic restraints around her arms and feet. If she was in a wood chair, she would try to saw the plastic against it. But, here she was in a fucking metal chair, bolted to the floor.

"Hey, you're awake."

Her eyes opened, and the man that called himself Moses stood in front of her.

"Guess you can say that."

"I have some bad news."

"Worse than this?", referring to what has happened to her already.

"Samcro is only delivering half of what Mr. Marks wants. Looks like your ass is staying here.

"Wait, what? What does the Sons of Anarchy have to do with me?"

"Your older sister Alicia takes care of Jackson Teller's children. Hurting her will hurt the president. It would help create more sense of urgency."

"You're a piece of shit," she spit at him, and he grabbed her by the bruised throat, tightening his grip until she was gasping for air.

"Listen you bitch, if it was up to me, you would be in the corner with your husband. But, it's not. I insist you start acting fucking grateful!, " he let go of her throat and she started laughing at him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're Marks's bitch."

His fist clenched, getting ready to strike her. She closed her eyes, but a man's voice from outside the room prevented the hit.

"Moses, come on. August just called. The exchange is going to happen in less than an hour. "

"Yeah. No problem."

He punched her in the face, making her head jerk violently to the side.

Thomas was asleep on my chest while I sat down on the couch in the small living room. I heard the front door open, and I jumped up, turning my body so Thomas was not facing the door.

Gemma.

"Oh. It's just you, Gem."

"Yeah. Who'd you expect?"

" At this point, anyone but a friendly face."

She rested her hand on her hip, and studied my face.

"Jesus Christ, Alicia you look like shit."

"Well, I feel like shit. I haven't slept."

"I'm here now. Let me take Thomas."

She walked over to me, and stretched out her arms for her grandson.

"I got it, Gem."

"It's not a request. Get some sleep."

"Alright."

I handed Thomas over to her, and I headed to the last bedroom in the cabin. I closed the door behind me, and laid in the bed. I didn't even bother changing. I just stared out the window in the roomm feeling a tear fall down my face. I quickly wiped it away, and let my mind race.

I guess I fell asleep. I opened my eyes, and the sun was gleaming through the thin tan curtains. I sat up, and turned on the screen of my phone that was lying next to me.

No missed calls.

Fuck.

I got out of bed, and walked over to the dresser. I jumped back at my shocking appearance. I never looked this bad. The combination of blood shot eyes and heavy bags under the eyes is never a good one.

I decided to shower, hoping it would make me look a little more representable. And it did. My eyes were still a little red, but they didn't hurt as bad. My muscles weren't so sore. I felt better. Physically, that is.

I opened the bathroom door, and looked down the hall. Gemma was in the kitchen, unpacking groceries. I looked out the back door's window to see if Rat was still guarding the back of the cabin.

Nothing. He must be in the front talking to Montez.

This was my chance. I could slip out the back door. I can't just sit here. My sister needs me. I slowly turned the doorknob, pulling the door open. The old door let out an awful noise, alerting Gemma.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

God damn door. I turned my body toward the hallway.

"For a walk. To clear my head. "

"Sure, you were. Come in the kitchen. I made breakfast."

I closed the door, and walked down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

"I was really going for a walk."

"Out the back door? Alicia, I was born at night, but not last night."

I sat down in the spare kitchen chair, looking at the variety of food on the table.

"Have you heard from Jax?", I asked, picking up a plate.

"No. Nothing yet. You?"

"No."

"I'm sorry about your sister. That's some awful shit."

"She's the reason I was trying to sneak out the back door. "

"Alicia, my son has lost too many people close to him. I would not let you hurt my boy by getting yourself killed."

When you put it that way, I see your point."

The club did not return until eight that night. The sound of motorcycles broke the silence throughout the cabin. Gemma and I looked at each other, and looked at the door.

Jax and the club came in with heartbreak and shock written on all of their faces.

"Daddy!"

I jumped and watched as Abel got up from the floor from his coloring book, and ran to Jax.

He picked up and Abel, and Abel hugged his dad tightly. Jax placed a kiss on the side of his head.

"Hey Quinn, Montez, can you take my boys to their room?"

They did what they were told and brought the boys to the room.

"Jax, what's going on?"

His eyes were filled with tears.

"August killed Bobby."

Gemma's legs gave out and sat down on the couch.

"Since we only gave him part of what he wanted, he killed Bobby. He threatened to do the same to Michelle. I have until tomorrow to make a decision."

"Mom, Bobby is outside if you're ready to say goodbye to him."

Gemma nodded, and used everything in her to bring herself to Bobby's lifeless body outside.

Jax went out the back door, and slammed it on his way out. I automatically followed him.

He was on the last step, his head down and crying.

I jogged down the stairs and kneeled in front of him.

"Jax..."

"What did I do? I did this. I.."

"Jax, stop. No one should ever carry that kind of weight. Bobby knew you loved him. It seemed like everyone underestimated August."

He stood to his feet, almost making me fall back because I was so close to him.

"Please tell me you still believe I'll get your sister back. "

"I d.."

"Because I will. I won't stop until I.."

I put my finger to his mouth to quiet him. I rested both hands on each side of his face.

"I do. You hear me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me breath you in, and breath the words in your mouth **

**Inside you're shivering, the silence shouts so loud**

**I just want to, I just want to stay around, and while my heart beats I promise I won't let you down.**

**Christina Novelli~ Concrete Angel**

**I wanted to post this part of one of my favorite songs because I believe it fits well for this particular chapter :). I hope you all enjoy, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

"Hey, do you hear me?"

My feet brought my body close to Jax's. Maybe a little too close. His large hands found my waist, and pulled me impossibly closer to him. My breath caught in my throat. His fingertips pushing lightly in the skin of my hips.

"I hear ya, darlin'," he mumbled, his gaze overwhelming me with its intensity.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, Teller."

He actually smiled the smile I was hoping for. The smile that he needed right now.

"I hear you."

"Good."

My eyes and hands fell from his face and slid down to the front of his cut. With both hands, I readjusted the leather on his body, pulling both sides closer together. His one hand let go of my waist, and it found its way under my chin, tilting my face up to look at him.

When I gained enough power to do so, Jax's mouth formed a small grin. He bit his bottom lip, moving his face closer to mine.

"Jax, I need to te.."

The back door opened, making me create a serious amount of distance between the both of us. Jax looked at me in question, and then at Chibs who looked like he was mentally kicking himself for what he just done.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright," Jax and I responded in unison.

"Jackie, Tyler is here. Wants to know what the next move is."

Chibs stepped aside as I made my way back into the cabin, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'll start making dinner. I'm sure you guys are hungry."

"Thank you, Lee."

" Yeah. Don't mention it."

I walked in the kitchen in utter frustration. It feels like the longer I put off how I feel, the harder it will be to tell Jax. I was so damn close. Who the hell knows, maybe it's the universe's way of telling me it's not the right time yet. I felt a light tug on the back of my shirt, already knowing who wanted my attention. I turned around and looked down at Abel.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Daddy said you're making dinner. Can I help?"

"Absolutely."

Chibs closed the back door, and watched as Abel assisted Alicia in the kitchen. The sight brought a rare smile to his face.

"She seems like a good girl."

Jax's eyes shifted in the direction where Chibs was looking.

"She is."

Jax, Tyler, and the club went inside the cramped office in the cabin. Jax sat down behind the desk while the other men stood, waiting what the president had in mind to get Alicia's sister back, and make Marks and his men suffer for what they have done up till this point.

"Look, I just wanna start off by saying how sorry I am for what Marks did to your friend, man," Tyler stated, before Jax got a word out about a possible plan.

"Thank You. I underestimated Marks. I won't let that happen again."

"So, how are we going to stop this son of a bitch?", Tig asked.

"We go after Marks's crew first. He's nothing without 'em," Jax replied, reaching in his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter.

He opened the pack, and pulled a cigarette out, placing it in his mouth. He toyed with his aged lighter for a minute until it finally did its job and lit the cigarette.

He took one drag, and continued to speak.

"Tully still owes me a favor. I'll get his guys on board with helping us. Tyler, you're going to go back to Marks's right hand man, and tip him off about a meet we are having at the ranch. "

" When will this "meet" happen, and where?", Tyler asked.

Jax picked up a pen and a piece of paper off of the desk, writing down the address. He looked at it briefly, making sure it was correct before giving it to Tyler.

"Tomorrow at noon. The sooner, the better," Jax, replied, flicking the long ash off his cigarette. " I'll give Tully's guy a call. I know he will come through."

Tyler nodded, and put the piece of paper in the back of one of his jean pockets.

"Alright. Sounds good. I'll give you a call in a bit, and let you know what happens."

Jax stood up from the desk, and grabbed Tyler's hand, pulling him into a side hug.

"Thanks man."

Tyler walked out of the office first, and whistled when he saw Alicia setting the table with a young boy who looked like Jax.

"Who is that?"

Jax hit him on the back with his hand, pushing Tyler closer to the front door.

"She's my sons' nanny."

"Damn Teller, you need to tell me where you do your hiring. Is she single?"

"Nope," he stated matter of factly, and shut the door on Tyler.

After Jax and the club buried Bobby and said their goodbyes, they flooded in the kitchen in silence after Abel and I finished making spaghetti with meat sauce.

"I hope you guys are hungry. I think we made about four pounds of pasta."

"This is perfect, Lee. Thank you," Jax picked up his plate, and winked at me.

My face turned hot, and I handed him the tongs for the spaghetti after I placed some on Abel's plate.

I picked up my jacket off of the back of one of the kitchen chairs and put it on.

Even though I didn't know Bobby as well as everyone here did, I still want to pay my respects.

I walked out the back door, and saw Gemma sitting in front of Bobby's freshly made grave.

"May I join you?"

She jumped, and turned around to see who the hell snuck up on her. My heart broke for her, since I spotted fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Jesus christ, Alicia. You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to come out here, and say a prayer for Bobby."

"You pray?," she asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

" Not all the time, but I do. "

"You believe in god?"

I sat down next to her.

"I feel like there is definitely something more than just death after you pass. Do you believe in god?"

"I believe in family, Alicia. That's what keeps me goin'. I better head inside before you try to convince me to become Catholic."

"Ha, I'm a Christian."

"Same Thing."

Oh Gemma. She stood up, and wiped off her pants, heading back inside. I bowed my head, beginning a prayer for Bobby.

That night, I laid in bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. I had the door open slightly so I could hear when Thomas wakes up.

The door opened some more, letting out a loud creak. I looked at the door, and saw Jax standing behind it.

"Shit," I heard him whisper.

I chuckled. He was cursing at an actual door.

"You and the club heading back out again?", I asked him, looking back at the ceiling again.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to wake you. This fucking cabin is older than god himself."

He opened the door fully, and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You don't have to worry. I wasn't sleeping. "

"Okay. And to answer your question, no not right now. I just came in to check on you."

I smiled to myself internally.

"Oh."

He rounded the left side of my bed, and sat down next to me, causing my body to tense up under the sheets.

"Earlier, you were trying to tell me something. What is it?"

"Oh uh, it's best I tell you after shit dies down a bit. You have enough on your plate right now."

"Regardless of how it may look, I have room for you, you know. Always will."

Why, why does he always know what to say! Lord, please, please I beg of you, give me all the self control imaginable. If you don't, I think I'm about to tear this man's clothes to shreds, and show him what my answer to his question really is.

"Really Jax, it can wait. Promise."

Wow, god came through quicker than I imagined.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He reached out for my hand, lifting it to his mouth. He kissed the top of my hand with tenderness. My hand is so damn lucky right now. My mouth wants to be in its position.

"Get some sleep, darlin'."

He gave my hand a light squeeze before I placed it against my chest where it was earlier.

"You're so bossy," I smiled, turning my body toward the window.

"From what I remember, you love it when I boss you around," his voice was husky, and he stared at me, waiting to see how I will react.

I'll tell you how I reacted. That familar throbbing in between my legs pulsated harder than ever before, making me push my legs together even more.

"On that note, you should go stud. "

"That's fair. I'll give you a call in a couple hours. Let you know where I'm at with everything."

"Sounds like a plan."

He nodded, and stood up from the bed. He left the door opened slightly, exactly how I had it before.

" Jesus christ. What is this man doing to me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleven Hours Later:

Michelle felt the blazing sun hit her face from the large warehouse windows. The harsh heat was killing her, but it was a good reminder that she was still alive. As usual, she tried pulling at her restraints, praying with enough strength and adrenaline pumping through her veins, she will be able to free herself, and attempt an escape.

As she moved her bruised and sore wrists, the sound of gunshots rang out outside of the warehouse.

The black man watching Michelle looked toward the entrance doorway, heading over to it to see what the hell is going on out there.

The door was forced open, sending the man flying on his back. A group of men wearing leather cuts entered the warehouse.

The man with slicked back blonde hair aimed his gun at the man's head. He pulled the trigger, the eacho of the gunshot bouncing off the warehouse walls.

Jax put his gun in the back of his jeans, and went over to Michelle. She tensed up as Jax made his way in front of her.

"It's okay. We're going to get you out of here."

"Is my sister okay? Does August have her too?"

"No, she's in a safe place."

She nodded, and Jax opened his knife carrier that was located on his belt. He pulled the knife out, cutting Michelle free.

"Can you walk?"

Michelle tried standing, but the amount of blood loss made her severely weak.

Jax lifted her up out of the chair.

"Wait, my husband.. I can't leave him behind."

With Michelle in his arms, he turned around and saw a lifeless man in the corner.

"Okay. We won't. Tig, Hap, see if you can find anything to wrap his body."

While I was feeding Thomas, my cellphone began to ring. I picked it up off of the living room table, and looked at the caller id.

Jax.

I automatically hit the green answer button, and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"We got your sister, Lee. She's at St. Thomas."

I started to sob, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Is.. is she okay?"

"Well.. she's alive. She really wants to see you."

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit. Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone, and stood up. I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans, and went inside the kitchen to tell Gemma the amazing news.

"Gem, they found my sister," my voice was shaky, and my eyes crying tears of joy.

"That's great, sweetheart. Where is she?"

"St. Thomas. Do you mind staying here with the boys?"

" Consider it already done. Go see your sister."

I smiled and handed Thomas to Gemma. She adjusted him in his arms, and I passed his bottle to her as well. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went outside the cabin, getting Montez's attention.

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going, Alicia?"

"To St. Thomas," I repsonded, deactivating the alarm on the car.

"I have to go with you. Just let me tell Rat, and we will go, Okay?"

"Okay."

Montez followed my car all the way to St. Thomas. We both headed up to the third floor where the receptionist said my sister was located.

As the elevator doors opened, I saw Jax and the guys were in the waiting room.

I quickly jogged over to where they were standing.

"Hey, where is she?"

"Room 36C."

I threw my arms around Jax's body, hugging him.

I pulled away, and smiled.

"Thank you," I looked over at the club. "Thank you all."

They nodded, and I headed down the hallway, looking for room 36C.

"Why does Jax only get the hug," Tig teased, making the other men laugh.

I walked into Room 36C, almost falling back from seeing what was in fronr of me. Michelle looked so beaten. Her face had multiple bruises and cuts. Her arm was tightly wrapped, and looked inflammed.

I strolled over to her bed, and touched her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey, Michelle. I'd ask you how you're feeling, but I think I already know the answer to that question," I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Believe it or not, physically, I'm not so bad. But, that's probably because of the pain killers. Mentally is a whole other story. They killed David."

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to go out the way he did," her voice cracked.

"I know. I was actually jealous of you and David."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two made your relationship look so effortless."

"Trust me, it was far from it. No relationship is effortless."

After a couple hours, Jax let the club go back to the cabin. He went to Michelle's assigned room. Michelle was sleeping, and so was Alicia. She had her legs propped up on the seat. Her one hand was holding her sister's while the other held her head up for support on the arm on the chair.

Jax left the room only to come back with a blanket. He unfolded the blanket, and draped it over Alicia. He turned on his heel, and left the two alone. He plopped himself in a seat in the waiting room, resting his head against the wall, falling alseep himself.

The combination of the tv being on and heavy rain hitting the hospital window woke me up.

I lifted up my head, moving my sore neck side to side.

"Go home, Alicia," Michelle demanded, flicking through the tv's channels.

"It's okay. I don't mind staying."

"But, I do. Go home. Get sleep in a real bed. I'll be fine. Really. You can come see me tomorrow."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

I planted my feet on the floor, and stood to my feet. I gave her a kiss goodbye, and headed to the elevator. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jax asleep in the waiting room.

I walked over to him, and shook his arm gently.

"Jax. Jax, wake up," I whispered.

He came to, and opened his eyes.

"You didn't have to stay here."

"It's cool. I don't mind," he let out a loud yawn.

"My sister is sending me home. You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

On our way out of the hospital, we were both quiet. Probably because we were so wiped from not getting proper sleep.

We reached the exit to the hospital, looking out at the pouring rain slamming against the pavement.

"Jax, you should ride with me. It's too dangerous riding your bike in this."

"I've done it before. I can handle it."

We both made a dash for our vehicles, getting soaked in the process. I was actually thankful for the rain. The cold from it woke me up.

Jax drove behind me as we made it back to the cabin. A trip that usually takes twenty minutes took almost a full hour and a half due to me hardly able to see through the blanket of rain.

I kept looking in my rearview mirror, making sure I still saw Jax's bike on the road.

I finally pulled into the cabin's driveway. I pulled the key out of the ignition, and Jax and I raced for the front door. Tig was on watch in the house while everyone else crashed in the living room.

"I'll go get us some towels."

I went to the bathroom, and grabbed two towels out of the closet. I turned the light on, and looked in the mirror.

I looked like I just decided to jump in the shower with all of my clothes on. I tried pulling my very clingy gray shirt away from my body to stop exposing my leopard push up bra. It stuck right back to me like electricity.

I came out in the hallway, and Jax came out of the boys' room.

I tosses him the towel, and turned, heading to my room. I opened the door, not knowing Jax followed me in.

He closed the door behind him, leaning against the door.

"Uh, what's up, Jax?", I asked, towel drying my hair.

"Shit's settled down for a minute. What do you need to tell me?"

"Jax, can I tell you once I change out of these clothes?"

"No. First, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

He pushed himself off of the door, and walked closer to me.

I twisted the towel in my hands, looking away for a minute.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I do have feelings for you. I just thought it would be easier to stay friends. But, come to find, it's really not. I love you, Jax."

His hands gripped the sides of my face. He walked me into my dresser, making the items on the dresser fall.

" Took you long enough."

I smiled, and he pulled my face closer to his, kissing me. My hands moved under his wet shirt, touching his slick skin. He reacted by deepening the kiss. His tongue danced with mine, both of us letting out a moan in unison. With his sinful mouth still on mine, his hands fell down to my shirt. He gripped each side, pulling the shirt up. I lifted my arms, allowing the shirt to be removed from my body. The wet shirt made a loud slap against the hardwood floor. I smiled against his swollen lips.

"Your turn."


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh My God, Sons of Anarchy has a officially ended! My heart is still in pieces, but I was pleased on how it ended. It looks like we all gotta keep SOA alive through fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

"Your turn."

A wicked smile crossed that beautiful face. With his eyes glued to mine, his hands gripped his cut. He slid it off of his broad shoulders in a swift motion, causing it to land next to my abandoned shirt on the floor.

He didn't even bother unbuttoning his dark blue and white flannel shirt. Jax just lifted the shirt and undershirt from the collars, and pulled them over his head.

His muscular arms flexed as he crumpled the two pieces of clothing, adding them to the growing pile on the floor.

I bit my bottom lip in response, walking past him until I was directly in front of the bed. I rested my foot behind one another, removing my high heeled ankle boots. I laughed softly at the drastic change in my height, as did he.

"Ha, you are so short, Lee."

"5'5 is not short! You're just very tall."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you going to continue your strip tease or am I going to have to jump in?"

" No. I just want you to watch me."

"That won't be a problem, believe me," his eyes fell to my chest before looking back up in my eyes.

I unbuttoned the main button on my distressed denim jeans. The zipper automatically drifted downwards as I slid them down my legs slowly, trying to build the anticipation.

I was only left in my leopard bra and a black g string.

Oh, it was definitely working. His mouth was agape, and his erection was pressing violently against his jeans.

I turned around and began to crawl up the bed until I reached the middle of the comfortable matress.

I heard him groan loudly behind me.

I laid down on my back with my legs spread, and my feet propped up. The light from the thunder outside the cabin lit his face for a split second , revealing the undeniable lust overflowing from his eyes.

"You okay?"

His feet brought him closer to the bed, but he wasn't on it just yet.

"More than okay, Lee. Spread your legs wider, darlin'."

I nodded, and spread them as far as the muscles in my legs let me. My hand creeped down to the lining of my panties, pushing it out of the way to get to my throbbing core. I rubbed my soaked lower lips with the tips of my index finger and middle finger. The cold sensation from my hand making my body curl and my eyes close.

I opened my eyes after I let my fingers stroke my lips once more.

"Mmmm, you better come over here before I start without you."

That did it. He stripped down to his boxers, and climbed up the bed. He rested his body between my legs, and he kissed my stomach.

"Jax..."

He bit the skin lightly before he started sucking on it. His mouth alternated back and forth between the suction of his mouth and his teeth.

My hands found his face, and I made him move up my body. His lips were forceful, attacking mine in a heated frenzy. His lips finally let up when I let his tounge get access to mine.

He pulled away from our heated makeout, and moved himself to his knees.

His hands gripped the middle piece of my bra, where the two cups meet. With his teeth clenched and his arms flexed, he ripped it, causing the bra to fall away from my breasts. Words weren't able to reach my toungue. All I could do was gasp.

"Sit up, baby."

I obeyed his demand, and he helped me remove my bra.

He placed the ripped piece of clothing next to us.

My breathing accelerated even more than it already has.

What's next? What was the man I was in love with going to do next?

"Lay back down."

My body fell back, creating my breasts to bounce slightly. He licked his lips, and moved his body almost off the bed again.

Did I do something wrong? Does he think we are moving through too fast?

Jax gripped my calf, lifting it off the bed, bending my leg at a ninety degree angle. He placed his lips against my ankle, giving it a gentle kiss.

I smiled, and he continued kissing his way back up my body.

When he reached the inside of my thighs, his hands hooked into my panties. I lifted my hips, and he slid them down my legs until they fell to the floor.

"I wanna taste you, Alicia."

"Then, taste me."

I'm sure I could've thought of a better response, but this man makes me lose my damn mind in every sense of the term.

He laid down on his stomach, positoning his mouth at my entrance. Jax wrapped his arms around my thighs.

His tongue lapped up the pre come that was visible at my entrance, making my hips thrust even closer to his mouth.

"Uhhh, Jax..."

"You want me to fuck you with my tongue, Lee?"

I whimpered and nodded.

" With pleasure."

Jax brought his face as close to me as possible, forcing his tongue inside me.

My torso shot up, and my brows furrowed. My hands grabbed the back of his head, trying to pull him even closer. My body uncontrollably started to grind against his mouth.

"Shit, Jax!God, that feels so fucking good."

He smiled, and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from me.

"I want you to come, Lee. I won't stop till you come for me."

"O..okay..", I replied, breathing heavily.

His head fell back into form. His tongue targeted my sensitive clit. The tip of his tongue jabbed it, and my body jerked in response.

"Don't stop. Please, please, don't stop."

He latched his skillful mouth around my clit, and sucked as hard as he can.

"Fuck, Jax! Oh my god!"

I fell back on the bed, pulling at my own hair. God, how did you manage to create such a human being?

My walls began to contract roughly as he continued to assault my clit with his mouth.

As if his mouth wasn't even to drive me insane, he decides to add not one, not two, but three fingers to the party. He moved them further inside me, twisting his fingers back and forth as he aimed for my g-spot.

When he reached the spongy area, his fingers stroked it with conviction.

"Oh my god, oh my god.."

I was practically crying. This was too much for any body to handle.

Jax's eyes opened, looking up at me.

Come. He wants me to come now.

My orgasm crashed over me in the matter of seconds.

My back arched, my legs shook, and my eyes saw stars.

I must have blacked out because Jax was suddenly on top of me, placing sweet kisses against my lips.

"You okay, babe?"

"I think so. My body is still shaking."

"You think your're read.."

"Yes."

I already knew what he was going to ask me.

He chuckled, and he planted his arms firmly next to each side of my head.

I felt his rock hard cock sliding up and down my lips.

Damn, when did he take off his boxers? Probably when I was temporarily unconscious.

"Stop teasing me, Pres."

"You got it."

His body shot forward, his cock filling me to the hilt. He stilled his movement, closing his eyes.

"Jax, what's wrong?"

"You're so damn wet, Lee. I just need a second."

"Okay. "

When he felt like he could control himself, he started to move in and out of me at a slow pace.

"Keep looking at me, Lee. "

I nodded, and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. I already felt my second orgasm approaching.

I started moaning loudly in his ear. I loosened my handle on his neck, and he smiled at me.

"You wanna come again, Lee?"

"Yes."

He started to thrust roughly, pushing me further and further into the headboard. My hands fell underneath his perfect ass, guiding him inside me each time.

It wasn't long until our skin went from damp to slick with sweat.

My nails started to dig in his skin.

We did our absolute best to keep quiet. But, it was no use. The pleasure we were both feeling was too good to hold in.

"Jax, I'm going to come."

"Right behind ya, darlin' ."

After three more thrusts, I came.

My hands let go of his ass, and I gripped his shoulders, scratching him, no doubt leaving a bloody trail behind.

He let out one final grunt, and he exploded inside of me. His arms couldn't keep him up anymore, and he fell on top of me.

He buried his head in my neck. My hands playing with his blonde locks, both of us trying to catch our breath.

He sat up slightly, resting an arm above my head.

"I love you, Alicia."

"I love you, too."

He bent down and kissed me.

"Is it too soon for me to request another round?"

"Already?"

" Hey, I'm making up for lost time."

" Whatever you want, consider it done."

I grinned and moved on top of him.

Jax woke up to the sun blaring on his face. He opened his eyes, and Alicia wasn't next to him.

Damn.

The door opened, and Alicia was wearing her black silk robe. Her hand was holding a plate with sausage, eggs, and bacon with a cup of coffee sitting in the middle of the plate.

"Morning, handsome."

"Morning."

I climbed onto the bed carefully with the plate until I was straddling him.

"I made breakfast."

He slid his body to sitting position until his back was against the headboard.

"Thanks, babe. I'm going to need it after last night."

I handed him the plate. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me closer until he kissed me.

"Mmm, now it's a good morning."

"I'm in violent agreement with you there."

As soon as he bit into a piece of sausage, the door opened again. I quickly hopped off of him even though everyone in the cabin knew what we did last night.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, Pres, Jury just called. He's ready to have that meeting," Happy stated.

"Alright. I'll start getting ready."

Happy nodded and closed the door.

" You're leaving me already?"

"I don't want to, believe me. "

I walked back over to him, dropping my robe. I pulled back the blankets and got in bed next to him, kissing his neck.

"That's not fair, Lee."

"If it gets you to stay, sure it's fair."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You better. Please be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you."

As Jax got up from the bed, the sound of gunshots rang out in the front of the cabin.


	19. Chapter 19

"Shit! Alicia, get down on the floor, now!"

I practically threw myself out of the bed as bullets pierced through the bedroom window.

I tried sliding my black robe over my naked body, forcing my arms through the two holes. I turned my head, and Jax was currently wearing his damp denim jeans from yesterday, firing his gun at the bedroom window.

I heard a man cry out outside the window and the bullets stopped coming in from the bedroom window. It was silent for a minute until more shots were fired at the front of the house.

"Alicia, stay here. Don't move."

"O...okay."

He ran out the bedroom, heading to the front of the cabin. I cautiously sat up on my knees, tying the front of my robe. I needed to go into the kids' room to make sure they weren't harmed. Taking a deep breath, I stood on shaky legs, running to the kids' room.

As I made it to the kids' room, I saw Gemma covering both Abel and Thomas with her body.

I fell to my knees, moving closer to the three of them. I rested my arm around Gemma, praying that no one I grew to love and care about was hurt.

I shut my eyes so tight, I felt my eyelids begin to ache.

After a good half hour to forty five minutes, the sound of bullets hitting the house subsided. Both Thomas and Abel were hysterical. Gemma turned her head and looked at me sitting up.

"Jesus Alicia, you were hit."

"What?"

"Your arm."

I looked at my right arm, not feeling any pain until I finally acknowledged it. Blood was seeping through my robe. I lifted it up, and saw a bullet wound in my shoulder.

Jax came back into the house, still shirtless, putting his gun in the back of his jeans.

"Mom! Alicia! You okay!", we both heard Jax's panicked voice carry throughout the cabin.

"Jax, we're fine," Gemma replied.

He came into the kids' room and helped Gemma to her feet. She picked up Thomas, doing her best to console him. Abel was shaking and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, holding onto him for dear life.

"Alicia, I told you to stay in the bedroom," he scolded me with a brutal tone like I was a god damn child.

"Jax, I needed to make sure the boys were okay."

His eyes fell to my shoulder as he rocked one of his terrified sons in his arms.

"I'll have Chibs patch you up after you get dressed."

I nodded, and felt his eyes stare me down as I walked back to the previous bedroom.

"Jax, don't talk to her like that," Gemma shook her head at her son.

"Mom, that bullet in the shoulder could've been in her head because she didn't listen to me."

"But, it's not. Don't get pissed at her for being selfless, and looking out for your sons."

Chibs was waiting in the kitchen when I came out of the bedroom fully dressed with a bloodied towel pushed against my wound.

I sat down in the kitchen chair across from Chibs.

"Let me take a look at it, sweetheart," He asked, moving the towel away from my shoulder.

I looked at a now fully dressed Jax in the next room, talking with the rest of the club.

Chibs caught me looking at him, and readjusted the glasses on his face.

"You know he didn't mean to get angry with you, Alicia," Chibs picked up a set of tweezers off the table.

"I know. I just never heard him talk to me like that before. It kinda scared me."

"You have no reason to be scared of him. He just can't handle the thought of losing someone else he loves. "

I nodded.

"From the looks of it, the slug doesn't look deep which is a good thing," I guess he could tell I wanted the topic of conversation to change.

"So, it won't hurt taking it out?"

"Oh, I never said that," he replied with a smile.

"Here, drink this."

He slid a fresh bottle of tequila across the table until it was in front of me. I unscrewed the red top, and took a large swig.

"Okay, go ahead."

As Chibs was stitching me up, Jax came into the kitchen.

"Was this Marks's guys?," Chibs asked, looking away from my shoulder and at his president.

"Yeah. They must've followed us from the hospital last night," Jax glanced at me, but I looked anywhere but his face.

"What.. what about my sister?", I asked, still not looking at him.

"It's okay. I have Quinn and Mendez staying with her."

"Where are we going to go now, Jackie? We don't have any more safe houses."

"I have keys to a summer house my parents own in San Diego. It's a bit of a drive, but at least it'll be safe," I finally looked up at him, and bravely made the suggestion.

" Yeah, alright. We will go to the house in San Diego. We'll head out after you're stitched up."

I nodded, and took another sip of the tequila.

I lead the way in my car with Gemma and the boys in my car while the club followed. I looked in my rearview mirror at the boys. Abel was quiet, looking back at me, and Thomas had a stuffed elephant in his small hands, pulling at the ears.

"How do you do it, Gemma?"

"Do what, Alicia?"

"All of this. You seem so calm about it all."

"I know we will push through whatever shit is thrown at us. We always have and always will. That's what a true family does. If you remember that, it will help you breath a little easier. You're new to all of this, but that's one of the reasons why I'm here. To show you how to be a good old lady."

"What's an old lady?"

She let out a chuckle.

"It's a woman who will do anything and everything for her man. From the looks of it, Jax has his sights set on you."

" Is that okay with you," I asked, a little worried what her answer would be. I know interracial couples are rare, let alone in a motorcycle club.

"He's happy. And he hasn't been happy in a long time, so yes."

We made it to the summer house about four hours later.

"Jesus Alicia, this place is huge."

"Yeah, my dad is a lawyer for one of the biggest firms in California."

Gemma stared at the five story colonial house with a four car garage, and an in ground pool in the backyard.

Jax and the club pulled up behind my car. I got out, and walked over to them.

"If you want, you can park your bikes in the garage. I hear we are getting another storm tonight."

The men shook their heads, and I hit the garage button on the house key ring.

Gemma and I got the boys out of the car, and grabbed our bleongings. Abel frowned and took my hand.

"Are we staying here for good this time?"

"I'm not sure, buddy. But, I think you will like it."

Abel ran to the front door, waiting for me to open the door. As soon as it was unlocked, he ran inside, taking in the house.

He saw through the open blinds that there was a pool.

"Cool, there is a pool. Alicia, can I go swimming?"

"Sure, if you want. "

"Yes!"

This was the first time I saw him smile all day, and it almost brought tears to my eyes.

The guys came inside and I heard a variey of whistling behind me.

"Damn, now this is a safety house," Tig commented, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"There's plenty of rooms for everyone. Just help yourself."

Jax grabbed my arm, and stopped me from walking any further.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I looked at the time on the tv in the room Abel was in.

2 am.

He finally went to sleep. Swimming took his mind off about what happened this morning, but after he started asking about what happened again, and described how scared he was.

No child should have to worry about when the next shooting will occur. It's not healthy.

Gemma had Thomas, and I headed to the upstairs bathroom for a much needed shower.

I opened the door, and Jax was shirtless, studying the long scratches on his back I gave him from last night.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay. You can come in."

I stepped into the bathroom, and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry about your back. It's just...it's been a while since I got laid."

I walked up behind him, placing light kisses on the scratches.

I moved my arms around his bare torso, holding him close.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

"I'm sorry I was an asshole earlier. I hope you know I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. It's just one of those days. I forgive you."

He pulled one of my hands from his torso, and kissed it.

" I managed to get Abel to bed. "

"Really, thank you.. again."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you something? Promise you won't get mad."

He turned away from the mirror, facing me.

"Promise."

"Jax, is this ever going to stop? Abel and Thomas could've gotten hurt today or worse. Then, we have to keep moving around so they can be safe. Kids need stability. It's not good when that isn't displayed in their lives."

" I know. It's just.. I have a lot of shit to take care of, and I just can't walk away from that."

"Okay, then let me ask you this, what do you plan on doing after you settled the score?"

"We're leaving."

"We?"

"Yeah, I want you with me and my boys when we leave. Maybe find our own island," he joked.

"Well, hear Hawaii is nice."

"Hawaii it is."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

He placed his hands on each side of my face, giving me a kiss.

" We can have a little house by the beach, go skinny dipping and have sex in the ocean when the kids go to sleep, we can have it all. I'm tired, Lee. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder, and worry what happens when my you and my kids aren't in my sight. The further away from Charming, the better. What do you say? Are you in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, my readers this chapter is going to be a light one. I hope that's okay :). I figured I'd give my oc and Jax a break from the chaos for once lol. I hope you enjoy!**

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do it."

Jax smiled, and he let his hands fall from my face, moving them to my waist.

He pulled me into a hug, and kissed me on the cheek.

He stepped back, and gave me a forceful kiss.

' "You have a computer in this house?"

"Yeah. There's a labtop in my dad's office downstairs."

"Okay. While you're in the shower, I'm going to look at possible houses for us and the boys. The sooner we find a place, the better."

"You sure you don't want to get some sleep? You've had about three hours of sleep every night since all this shit happened."

"Looking for a house in paradise dominates fucking sleep any day."

"We're really going to do this," I said, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, we are. I'm seeing it through this time around. Can't afford not to," he replied, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

I opened the large glass door, and turned on the shower.

"You wanna join me before you search for our future home?"

He nodded, not saying a word.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. I wanna join you."

"Good."

I got undressed first, and stepped in the shower. I let the hot water rain down on my naked body, the heat making my body relax automatically.

Jax closed the glass door behind him. He placed his hands on each side of my face, kissing me with passion. He backed my body up against the tan tiled wall. Our lips moving perfectly in sync with one another.

He moved his lips from mine and they slid down to the bottom of my neck. He kissed and bit at my neck, making me moan uncontrollably.

He placed a gentle kiss on my chin, making my eyes open.

"Tell me what to do. "

"What?"

"Tell me what to do," I repeated.

I loved it when I was bossed around while having sex. It just amplified my desire that much more. Especially, since it was Jax.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Don't hold back either."

"Get on your knees, and suck my dick."

I felt my mouth instantly water, and I got down on my knees.

I let my one hand run over his abs. My fingertips slid over them easily due to the water.

My other hand gripped his erect member, tugging it firmly one time. Jax bucked his hips, and let out a throaty moan.

"Fuck, Alicia."

I smiled to myself. I must be doing something right if he needed to use my full name.

I shoved him in my mouth, moving my head back and forth quickly.

His hands fell down to my wet hair, and he gripped my hair at the roots, pulling it.

"That's it, baby. That's it. You like the way that tastes, huh?"

I moaned in agreement, sending shock waves through his body.

I heard him let out a breath of relief when I pulled my mouth off of him.

He smiled at me.

He knew what I was going to do next. This was his favorite part about me going down on him.

My mouth excitedly sucked the sensitive head while both my hands stroked and kneaded his balls.

Jax's head fell back against the shower wall, causing a loud thump.

"Jesus Christ, Lee."

What would I do without Cosmo magazine?

I stopped sucking the sensitive head, and gave his whole erection my full attention once more.

Jax started pushing my head back and forth frantically as I sucked harder and harder.

"Lee, I'm going to come. Don't fucking stop, do you hear me?"

I followed my orders. His body tensed, and he let out a harsh groan that echoed off the shower walls. I swallowed what his body gave me, and looked up at him for the first time in minutes.

"You okay?", I asked, touching his rehardening member. His hips thrusted toward me.

"Yeah, I'm good. You're too fucking good at this."

"Thank you. You're not finished with me yet, are you?"

"Definitely not. Stand up, Lee."

He helped me to my feet. I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted me to do next.

"Pass me that shower oil that's in the corner."

I turned my head, and picked up the shower oil off of the small shelf.

"Turn around for me."

Ah, now I knew what the oil was for.

I turned around, and bent over, stretching my arms out on the wall in front of me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jax pouring oil in his hands. He ran his oiled hands up and down his shaft.

My body shook in excitement. I felt Jax's penis brush up against my ass.

His oiled hands grabbed a firm hold on my hips.

"You okay, Lee? You sure you want me to do this?"

"Yeah. I want this. Fuck me, Jackson."

I felt his large member stretch me slowly as he moved deeper inside me.

I let out a filthy moan as I began to adjust to him filling me.

" Am I hurting you?"

"No, I'm okay. Keep going."

He started to thrust in and out of my ass at a slow pace. The sound of our skin slapping against one another made itself known.

I heard moans fall from his mouth which turned me on even more.

I moved my body backwards, moving myself up and down his shaft.

"Shit Lee, you're killing me here."

I didn't say anything. I let one of my hands fall between my legs, and rub my swollen clit.

I cried out as I felt my orgasm near.

Jax wasn't far behind. His groans and grunts grew closer together, causing him to speed up.

" Oh god, Jax! I.."

I didn't finish my sentence. My orgasm crashed over me, and my legs grew weak.

Two more rough thrusts, Jax started cursing under his breath, erupting inside me.

He pulled out of me, and I stood up straight, facing my guy.

Both of us still out of breath, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and he kissed me.

"What the hell did I do in a past life to get you?"

I smiled, and he kissed my forehead, both of us just holding each other tightly.

"I ask myself the same question."

He gave me one more kiss. When we seperated, we both took an actual shower.

Jax followed behind me as we made it to our bedroom.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna grab the labtop from downstairs."

"Okay," I replied.

Jax went into Alicia's father's office and grabbed the labtop off of its charger. He placed the labtop down for a minute, and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

He moved the computer under his arm while he made his way back to his and Alicia's room. He stopped walking for a minute, and peaked into the boys' room to make sure they were okay.

They were still sound asleep.

He smiled to himself, and pushed open their bedroom door with his hip.

"Babe, I brought you u.."

Jax looked up, and smiled for the second time in minutes.

Alicia was dressed in one of his white t shirts, clutching the purple and white pillow underneath her.

She was asleep.

Jax put the labtop down on the bed, and the beers on the nightstand. He pulled the blankets back, and covered her with them.

He gave her a soft kiss on the temple, and rounded the bed.

He changed into a fresh pair of boxers, and carefully sat back against the bed's headboard.

He popped open one of the beers, and took a generous sip.

He placed it back on the nightstand, and picked up the labtop.

Jax opened the google window, and typed in Hawaii.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this isn't an actual chapter. Truthfully, I hit a wall with this story, and I honestly am not sure where I should do with it next. If you have any suggestions about where I should take it, don't hesitate to share :). I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, my readers! I just want to thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate it :). Also, a special thank you to readers india(guest) and SamanthaMarie0930 for giving me some great ideas about where I should take the story next. I hope I do the ideas justice! Just a heads up, it's been about three days since Alicia brought the club to her father's summer house. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

I opened the bedroom door, closing it behind me.

I slowly crawled up the bed, laying down next to a sleeping Jax.

He was laying face down, his arms holding the pillow supporting his head.

"Jax. Jax baby, you have to wake up," I leaned over him, placing multiple kisses on the top of his shirtless back.

He groaned into his pillow.

"Mmm, what time is it?", he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"11," I responded matter of factly.

"11? Shit, I can't remember the last time I slept past 6."

I moved off of him, sitting back on my heels.

"I figured I let you sleep in for a change. There's a plate of food and a fresh pot of coffee with your name on it for you downstairs."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright lighting that was in the room due to the sun pushing its way through the blinds and dark purple curtains.

"Thanks darlin".

"You're welcome."

"Have you talked to the real estate agent about the house we picked yesterday?"

"I did. She said if we want, we can just send a check to the agency, and she will take care of the rest."

"That's great. I'll write it out. I want us to be there by the end of the week."

"Really? That's.. that's less than four days, Jax, " I stuttered. "You sure everything you need to take care of will be done by then?"

"I'll make sure of it. Chibs is going to drive you to your apartment today to get all the stuff you want to bring with you. He already managed to get the boys' stuff late last night. "

My eyes widened. Wait, the club knows about our exit plan? If the club knows, does that mean Gemma knows?

"You told Chibs about what we're doing? What did he say?"

"He gets it. He said whatever we need, he'll make it happen."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Does anyone else know?"

Please say no. Please say no.

"No. Just Chibs. Don't worry, he's not going to say anything to my mom. I trust him."

"Okay."

His hands grabbed a hold of my wrists. I stood up onto my knees, bringing myself closer to him and pulled me toward him. He tapped his lap, signaling for me to straddle him. I shifted my legs until they rested against both sides of his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

" Can I ask you something? It's about the house, actually."

"Sure."

"Why did all the houses you picked out have four bedrooms? It's just us and the boys. We could just do the three bedroom thing."

"I figured it would be good to have the extra bedroom if we decide to have a kid of our own one day."

A huge smile stretched across my face.

"Really? You want more kids?"

"Definitely."

" With how incredible you are in bed, I might be pregnant every year."

His mouth went agape and his hands grabbed my ass, making me gasp. He gave it a light squeeze, pulling a soft moan out of me.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

In a swift movement, Jax had me on my back. He bent down to kiss me when there was a loud knock on the door.

Jax ignored it, letting his mouth meet mine.

The knocked repeated, causing him to let out a sign of frustration.

Jax moved off of me, and I opened the door. Tig was leaning on the doorframe with a worried expression on his face.

"Alicia, we have a bit of a situation downstairs. Uh.. your dad is here," Tig rubbed his forehead.

"Oh shit. Thank you," Tig stepped aside, and I ran down the wooden stairs.

As I approached the front door, my heart started doing backflips.

My father knew about the Sons of Anarchy and their history. Lord only knows what he is going to say to me when I confront him.

My dad was glaring at the club who were sitting in the living room, not sure what to say.

"Dad."

He turned to me with fury in his eyes.

"Alicia, can I see you in my office please?", he asked, already walking down the hallway, leading to his office.

"Dad...", I repeated.

"Now!"

I turned back toward the stairs. Jax was still only in his sweats, ready to follow me.

"Lee, do you want m.."

"No, I got it. "

I swallowed the large lump in my throat, and walked to his office.

As soon as I closed the door, his screaming began.

"Why the fuck are those pieces of shit living in my house, Alicia!"

"Dad, don't talk about any of them like that! You don't know em'!", I shouted right back.

"I know who they are, Alicia. The whole state of California knows who these assholes are. My question for you is what the hell are you doing with Jackson Teller and this club?"

"I'm in love with him, dad. He makes me happy, and I make him happy."

My father shook his head in disgust.

" I bet you make him happy. I bet he says that bullshit to every beautiful woman he encounters. They have twenty minutes to get their shit and get out of my house."

" Dad.."

"I'm not kidding, Alicia. Get them out. "

"They need my help."

"You can help them elsewhere. I don't want criminals in my house."

"You're unbelievable," I shook my head as I opened the door to his office.

"Alicia.."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Don't come running back to me, saying I was right when that man breaks your heart. "

"I stopped running to you a long time ago dad because I see who you truly are. You're a horrible selfish man, thinking only money brings happiness. Without it, your world doesn't turn. It shouldn't be like that, dad. Your family should be the ones who help your world turn. Don't worry, I'll make sure we are all out in a few minutes."

"You can do better. Alot better."

" I found a man who loves me for me. It doesn't get any better than that," I replied, leaving his office.

I closed the door behind me, walking down the hall.

Everyone was sitting in the living room with their things packed.

"I'm really sorry about him," I motioned toward the office.

"It's okay, baby. He's just being a dad, " Gemma responded, bouncing Thomas lightly on her knee.

Jax took my hand and walked me into the kitchen. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. What do we do now?"

"We stick to our plan. As for sleeping arrangements, a hotel is our best bet."

He pulled back and kissed me.

"Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here before I take a swing at your dad."

Hey guys, Happy New Year! I tried posting this to the chapter I just uploaded, but there's something up with my computer that's preventing me from doing so. Sorry the chapter was short. I'm still working through my writer's block, I hope that's okay :). I promise the next chapter will be more lengthy!


	23. Chapter 23

Jax pulled out his cellphone to look at the time.

It was only ten minutes since Alicia left with Chibs to pick up her things.

It felt like a good few hours.

When she's not around, it seemed like time went uncomfortably slow.

He leaned on the bathroom doorframe, watching his eldest son watch cartoons on the hotel television.

Abel was on his stomach, holding his head in his hands on Jax and Alicia's bed.

Thomas was asleep in his carseat a few feet from his brother.

He couldn't fucking wait till he got his sons and Alicia away from this shit.

It was draining any joy they had left in them.

Jax pushed himself off of the doorframe, and started unpacking Abel's things.

He picked up his bag off of the floor, and a large platinum silver kitchen knife fell onto the floor, causing Jax's eyes to widen with worry.

He bent down and picked up the large object, and looked at his son.

"Abel. Abel, look at me buddy."

Abel turned his head and looked at his father.

"Buddy, where did you get this knife from?"

"Alicia's house."

"Why do you have it?"

"To keep her safe."

"Who's her?"

"Alicia."

"From who?"

"Grandma. I don't want grandma to kill Alicia like she did to mommy. "

Chibs pulled up next to me as I put my car in park.

I stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

"Thanks for everything, Chibs. I don't know what we would do without you. You're a good man."

He threw his leg over his bike, and pulled out a pack of smokes from his leather jacket pocket.

"Don't mention it, darlin'. Do you want me to come inside with you?"

"Uh, no I should be fine. "

"Alright. I'll be out here then," he replied, lighting a cigarette.

I went up to my front door, unlocking it. As I opened the door to my former home, a horrific smell hit me in the face.

It smelled like rotting meat.

Afraid to go any further, I turned around and looked down the pathway.

"Chibs!"

He put out his cigarette, stepping on it with his boot. He pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and switched the safety off.

"What is it?"

Before I could answer, he smelled the smell he knew all too well.

"Stay here, Alicia. "

I nodded and watched from the doorway as he began inspecting my home.

"Alicia!"

I heard him call my name from the bathroom down the hall. I ran to the location, the smell getting worse as I neared the bathroom.

"Oh god, Ashley."

Ashley was on the bathroom floor with a bullet to the head. A large puddle of blood surrounding her lifeless body.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine. She was housesitting while I was away."

"Judging by the smell, she's been here four to five days."

I looked away and began to sob.

I knew who did this.

This had to be August.

He wanted to show me how pissed he was that Jax took out his men and stole his leverage, my sister.

Chibs touched my shoulder, but I still didn't turn around.

"Alicia, go pack your things. I'll take care of this. Does she have any family possibly looking for her?"

"No, she doesn't. 90 percent of her family is dead. The other 10 percent she has never met before."

"Okay."

I walked to my room as Chibs began cleaning up the damage Marks left in his fit of rage.

Jax looked at Abel with complete and utter shock.

"Abel, why would you say something like that?"

"I heard Grandma saying sorry to Tommy about killing mommy. She said she just didn't want us to go. "

He took out his phone and called Tig.

"What's up, boss?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to watch Abel and Thomas while I talk with my mother."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, brother. It's far from okay."

I finished packing my things about an hour later. I passed the bathroom, automatically looking down at the floor.

Ashley was no longer there, and there was no trace of her blood.

Chibs came back into the house, and pulled off his leather gloves.

"Where is she?"

"I buried her not too far from the house. I can take you there so you can say goodbye."

"Thank you."

I adjusted my large duffel bag on my shoulder as I neared Ashley's grave.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. This is my fault. If I would've known... I hope you can forgive me, and are in a better, more peaceful place. I love you."

I made the sign of the cross with my hands and followed Chibs back to our vehicles.

August watched from across the street as Alicia and Chibs pulled out of the driveway. He started his car and began to follow them.

Tig came over to the room.

"We have a problem, Jax."

"What is it?"

"Gemma isn't in her room. She took off, man."

"What?"

"Yeah, the guys and I checked all over the hotel, and we got nothing."

Jax nodded and grabbed his bike's keys.

"Jax, you need someone to ride with you. It's too dangerous to ride alone."

"Tig, I have to do this alone. Just keep my boys safe."

Tig looked out the window and watched as his president jogged across the parking lot to his bike.

We were halfway to the hotel when I noticed a black truck coming up quickly behind Chib's bike.

The truck sped up as fast as humanly possible, hitting Chibs' bike.

Chibs lost control of his bike and was thrown from it, landing roughly in the middle of the road.

"Chibs!"

The truck slammed into mine, making me look at our attacker.

August.

He slammed into my car again. The force of the hit made me crash into a guard rail, flipping it over.

I opened my eyes and felt blood drip down the front of my face.

I grabbed at my right leg, trying to pull it out from under the crushed headboard.

I heard my door being pryed open.

August dropped down next to me, pulling me out of the car, no doubt breaking my ankle.

He moved me into standing position, throwing me against my destroyed car.

"Where is he?"

"Fuck you. I'm not telling you shit."

He punched me in the eye, his ring scratching my cornea.

"Wanna answer that question again?"

"No, I like my answer."

He grabbed me by my hair, hitting my face against my car.

I spit out the pool of blood that formed in my mouth at his feet.

"You won't kill me. You need me."

"I do. But, that doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you in the process."

"Like you had your men do to my sister?"

"What they did to your sister is going to look like just a scratch compared to what I'm going to do to you."


End file.
